The New Girl
by deanbean15
Summary: When Maddylan moves to town she instantly befriends Scott. But her and Stiels have a different relashinship and she has werewolf powers but only when she is around Derek. I suck at Summerys and spelling rated M for cursing please just give it a chance It will be worth your time. StielsxReader
1. Superman

**Hey first Teen Wolf fic**

**Maddylan**

I don't understand why my mom wants me to move here I don't want to. She said it could be a fresh start here because I had no friends. Yeah mom that is a great reason to move me across the country, because I had no friends. I looked out the window just in time to see the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign. I hate this.

"Mom other than the reason for a fresh start why are we moving to Beacon Hills"

"Can you stop complaining for like 5 minutes, and Beacon Hills is a very nice town with very nice people"

I was bored so I decided to write in the new Journal my mom gave me I opened it and refused to write "_Dear Diary" _ so I started with the basics.

_Ok so here is the deal my name is Maddylan Daniels. I am 16 years old and my mom is 31 (she had me when she was 15). I don't know my dad she doesn't talk about him. I am from Matthews North Carolina. I do not have a southern accent. I had friends but they never came to my house and we never did anything outside of school so my mom just thought I had no friends. I was falling a little behind in all of my classes and I don't want my mom to look at my report card like ever. She thinks I might make friends here. Yay. I have messy curly brown hair everyone tells me I have beautiful hair but I hate it. I have bright green eyes in the summer and a dark green in the winter. My eyes are the only thing I like about me. I am pretty short I am about 5'2 and that is mostly my upper body I have short stubby legs. I don't really like sports except for Lacrosse. I have always wanted to try and play it but I never had the time surprising that I spent most of my time avoiding school work, in my room, and on netflix. I just didn't feel like getting up and doing something. I love horror movies they make me laugh and I hate romance movies because the guy always ends up getting the girl and that is just not how life is it pisses me off how they portray life. They make life seem so easy and fun when in reality life sucks. I am not a pessimist I am a realist. _Before I could write more the car pulled to a stop. I looked outside and saw our new house. I sighed, this was going to be a nightmare.

**Scott**

I was talking with Stiels on the phone when I heard a moving truck pull up at the driveway next to my house I looked out the window and saw a dark red jeep. I said goodbye to Stiels and hung up the phone I ran down stairs and put my shoes on and went to go say hi. When I walk across the lawn. The passenger door swang open and a girl was falling out. I ran up and caught her arm and helped her out.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine"

"Hi I am Scott Mccall, your neighbor" I shook her hand and she smiled

"I am Maddylan Daniels, you can call Maddy. Nice to meet you Scott"

"So do you know where you are going to school?"

"No, I don't really know anything about this town"

"Well do you want a tour I can show you everything you need to know"

"You know what that would be fun let me go tell my mom I will be right back"

She walked away and I was deciding whether to get a car or not but before I could decide she popped up.

"My mom said I could go but I need to change because I look like shit"

"Ok" I said holding in a laugh. At least this girl had an open mouth, she didn't care what she said

She ran off and I walked up to someone carrying a box in one hand and a plant in the other. I ran up and took the box from her.

"Here let me help you with that"

"Why thank you young man, and you might be?"

"Oh I'm Scott Mccall your neighbor"

"Hello Scott I am Lila Daniels I am guessing you have already met my daughter Maddylan"

"I am actually taking your daughter on a tour of the town do you want to tag along?"

"No I have to unpack but you guys have fun"

"Ok will do"

Maddylan comes outside in tight black jeans and a graphic tee with the superman symbol on it.

"Ok first things first I quickly need to stop by a friends house you don't have to come in I just need to grab something"

"My mom says I need to meet new people so I will come in and met them"

"Ok great bike time"

"Wait bike time? You have a bike?"

"Yea a dirt bike"

A huge smile comes over her face.

"Lets go then"

We jog over to my bike and I hand her a helmet. She puts it on and waits for me to get on she then gets on the back and I take off towards Stiels' house. I think they would get along nicely.

**Stiels**

I was waiting for Scott to get here I needed his help everything was falling apart. I Hear my dad calling me from downstairs. I get up from my chair and I quickly go down the stairs forgetting I had socks on I slip and fall on my stomach at the bottom of the stairs. I look up when I hear a girl and a boy laughing. I see Scott and a face I don't recognize. Scott's hand reaches down to help me up I grab it and quickly stand up. I look at the girl her eyes are the first thing I notice they are very green. I hold my hand out and she shakes it.

"Hi I am Maddylan you can call me Maddy"

"Hi I am Stiels I guess you have already met my best friend Scott"

"Oh yea I have and that was quite an entrance"

"I slipped"

"Cool for you it was still funny"

"Hey nice shirt. You like Superman?"

"No I like fucking spider man"

"Well someone is in a bad mood" I said jokingly

She looked like she was going to laugh when I saw Derek covered in mud looking like he had been hit by a car. I started to run and then I started to slip when I felt my arm run into a shoulder but my legs didn't stop moving my legs. I regained my balance and ran up to Derek.

**Scott**

"No I like fucking spider-man"

"Well someone is in a bad mood" He said jokingly

She looked like she was going to laugh but then Stiels heart speed up and he ran out. He started to tumble and I thought he was going to fall, but instead he slammed into Maddy and she fell to the floor hard and I thought Stiels would stop but he kept running. I ran up to Maddy and helped her up.

"Hey you ok"

"Yea I am fine" She said rubbing her head

I look over and see Derek and Stiels. Derek looks like he was dragged through the mud by being tied to a car. I was going to help them but I had to make sure Maddy was ok.

"I will be right back''

**Maddylan**

I could hear 4 different thumping sounds it sounded like heart beats. I look at Scott and I see his lips moving but I can't hear him over the sounds. He runs off behind me in the same direction as Stiels I wanted to turn around but my hands, feet, and jaw started to hurt. I went to go sit down on the couch. Before Stiels and Scott come in panting with a guy on their shoulders. Before they got inside I forced myself to get up and go to the bathroom because the pain was getting more intense. I heard the springs in the couch retract. I listened to their conversation.

"Derek are you ok, what the Hell happened to you?"

"I don't know I have had this weird feeling drawing me to weird places first the border of Beacon Hills to near your house and it stayed their for a little longer and then I started traveling toward here and it is getting really strong I have been walking with a really bad pain in my stomach. It feels like it is ripping up my insides"

"Ok lets ask Deaton Stiels go find Maddy you know the girl that you threw to the floor."

"Oh fine just call Deaton, and don't wolf out Derek we don't our guest seeing your bright blue fucking wolf eyes"

I hear Derek growl and Stiels coming to the bathroom. The door swung open and hit me in the face.

"Were you listening in?" He asked like he didn't just hurt me for the 2nd time in 15 minutes

"Um how the hell would I be able to hear from the bathroom and you could be a little bit nicer considering you just hit me in the face with a fucking door"

"Well maybe you should stand clear of the door or maybe even fucking lock it, but that might be a new concept for you"

I felt really angry and he was in my way. I kneed him in the stomach and started yelling.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING HIT A GIRL AND THEN SAY SHE COULD HAVE PREVENTED IT FUCKTARD, YOU FUCKING APOLOGIZE"

I must have screamed louder than I thought because everyone was staring at me and a middle aged man who I assumed was Stiels' dad walked out of a room and was looking at me. I felt my cheeks get hot and I ran out of the house. I sat on Scott's bike waiting for him to come outside. I saw someone walk outside but it wasn't Scott it was I'm guessing Derek. He came up and wrapped his arms around me and started crying. I just stood there awkwardly waiting for him to stop hugging me.

"Please forgive me"

I look over at his face confused of what he was talking about and saw bright blue eyes and I tried so hard not to scream. I heard a breeze go through the woods. I wonder how I could hear everything so loudly. I see Scott run out with a liquid in his hand. He puts it into Derek's arm. He then pulls Derek off me.

"WHAT THE HELL HIS EYES WERE -"

Scott put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh you can't say that here I will explain everything but not here"

His hand fell from my face.

"Ok but don't leave anything out or I will find a way to murder everybody without getting caught."

"Fine"

"Starting with Stiels" I said through closed teeth

We got on Scott's bike and he drove I wondered where we were going until he pulled up at a warehouse. Great my neighbor is a psycho murder and he is now going to murder me in a fucking warehouse.

"Follow me"

I don't know why I followed him but I got of the bike and put my helmet down on the seat and walked in the front.

"Pull up a seat this might take a while"

"Ok but you have to talk"

I pull up a seat and he starts to talk.

"So me and Stiels went into the woods to look for another half of the dead of the body and when we were running from something I dropped my inhaler, so later without Stiels I went to go look and then I got bit by the alpha, an alpha has glowing red eyes, and I was turned into a wolf, a beta, beta's have 2 different color eyes glowing blue eyes or glowing yellow eyes. I will explain how we get the color eyes I am an alpha bu-"

"I know I am no expert but don't you have to kill the existing alpha to become the alpha"

"Yes and no, you can become an alpha by not killing/turning anyone for a long period of time those alpha's are called true alpha's they extract the alpha's power, or you can kill the alpha. I am a true alpha."

"Ok continue"

As he continued it got more and more twisted and I was more and more shocked. We must have been sitting there for a hour before we got to the end of the story.

"And so that is where we are"

"There is something I have to tell you when Derek got close I could hear everyones heart beat and the closer Derek got the louder they became and I was in the bathroom because my hands, feet, and jaw hurt like something was going to pierce through my skin and explode and I could hear the light breeze sway through the trees"

"Has this ever happened before and is that it?"

"Um it only happened when I was in a 60 ft radius of Derek and I heard the conversation when I was in the bathroom"

"Um maybe we should ask Deaton about this because I have never heard this you have the traits of a transforming werewolf but only when Derek is around I have never heard about that"

"Ok lets go"

We ran out of the warehouse and hopped on his bike. He turned around and patted my head. I started to laugh. I have learned that he can be awkward at times. He started his bike and we were off to an animal hospital to find Deaton.

**Stiels **

I carry Derek into the animal clinic.

"DEATON ARE YOU THERE? I HAVE DEREK HE IS IN BAD SHAPE"

"YAH STIELS I WILL BE WITH YOU AND YOUR DOG IN A MOMENT I AM WITH A CUSTOMER. JUST PUT YOUR DOG IN A KENNEL SCOTT WILL BE HERE SOON TO HELP DEREK"

I am so glad that I didn't say anything that could be bad. Sometimes I forget Deaton has a job helping normal people. I carry Derek to the back room, when I hear the door open Derek breathing becomes labored. I look out of the door and see Scott I let out a heavy breath. I motioned for him to come when he instantly turned around and grabbed someone's shoulders I couldn't see who it was at first until Scott move around it was Maddylan. Great that girl got on my fucking nerves if she was a guy I would have already tried to knock her out. She looked like she was trying to work through something like Scott was on his first full moon. Scott grabs her hand and pulls her towards me and Derek.

"Where is Derek"

"In there, are you ok Scott"

"Yea I am fine"

He goes to talk to Deaton, so I try and make nice with his new friend.

"So Ma-"

"Shut up your voice is making my head hurt and that just increases my reasons to want to kick you in the balls so hard that it still hurts in 10 years"

I slowly back away

"It must be someone's time of the month" I said so quietly that only a person with wolf hearing could hear me from where she was sitting.

"Excuse me?" She asked looking like she might tear my head off. How the hell did she hear that?

"Do you want to say that again so it gives me a reason to fucking punch you in the face"

"I didn't say anything" I lied

"ALRIGHT THAT IS IT, IF IT WASN'T FOR FUCKING SCOTT YOU WOULD HAVE ALREADY BEEN ON THE FLOOR FUCKING CRYING, BUT I GUESS LATE IS BETTER THAN NEVER"

She shoved me to the floor and looked like she was going to beat the living shit out of me. I closed my eyes to brace for impact but opened them when I felt her get lifted off me I saw Scott holding her back and her lashing against him. He motioned me to run, so I got up and ran into the back room with Derek. He was on the floor panting. I was too stunned to go over to him who is this chick she has been in town for a day and is new besties with Scott and wants to see my head on a plate. I hear banging on the door.

"COME ON OUT STIELS AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN AND LOSE LIKE ONE"

How the hell did she get out of Scott's grip?

**Scott**

I pulled her off Stiels before she could severely hurt him. I motioned to Stiels to leave and he ran to the back. She was trying to get out of my grip I had her for a little while but she stomped on my foot and I let go she ran to the door and started banging on it thank god Deaton's customer had left before she had started to attack physically.

"COME ON OUT STIELS AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN AND LOSE LIKE ONE" She shouted

Stiels was probably wondering how she got out of my grip. I walked up to her and she turned her head and growled when I saw her eyes I gasped they were glowing yellow like a beta werewolf. Ok figuring out what is going on will be very fun for all of us. All I know is that she is somehow tied in with Derek, and only a beta werewolf some of the time, and she has no clue what this is. My life's great.


	2. Window To Window

**Hi guys this is a stielsxreader but I have something planned so you wont see it until the 4th or 5th chapter.**

**Scott**

I had pulled her off the door and tried to calm her down.

"Just stay calm, don't get angry"

I could hear her heart beat slowing down her eyes went back to their regular green. I had to find out what this is. Her and l walk into the center of Deatons office, he flips the sign before coming to help us.

"Ok first things first blood tests"

"Uh. Do we have to I hate needles"

"Yes"

"Scott I have to take care of Derek the dog you got this?"

"Yea I got this"

I was a little worried because I had only ever drawn blood from a dog never a human. I walked over and put on gloves got out the needle and the supplies and walked over to her.

"Don't worry I am just going to prick your finger and draw from there" I said my voice shaking

"Don't worry Scott I am sure you will do great at pricking my finger"

I prick her finger and collected the blood that came out of it and handed the tiny plastic tube to Deaton.

"I don't want this, give it to your mother and have her run the following tests: genetics, blood transfusions, and drug traces."

"Wait why"

"Because those are the tests that will confirm any theories"

"Ok why genetics"

"She could be Dereks cousin"

"But wou-"

"No more questions. Now go and bring her home she has had an eventful enough day"

"Ok"

I walk in and see her getting ready to leave she must have heard me I gestured towards the door and she walked out giving me a smile. We hopped on to my bike and I drove her home.

**Maddy**

We arrive at my house and I get off the bike.

"Thanks for helping me. I probably would have already murdered Stiels if you hadn't calmed me down"

"Its no problem but one thing don't tell your mom about today"

"Ok I won't but if you could get your mom to run the tests sooner than later that would be great"

"Bye Maddy"

"Bye Scott"

I walk inside and I sit on the floor, when my mom walks in.

"Do you want to see your room?"

"I guess"

We walk up the stairs and go down the hallway. She opens my door and I walk inside there is a queen size bed and a ton of boxes, the walls are a bright blue it was really big bigger than my old room.

" I love everything except for the walls. Do I have permission to paint it?"

"Yes it is your room do what you want"

"Cool"

I look out my window and I try not to smile. Scott's window is right across from mine. If this is going to work l need blinds. I see Scott walk into his room and he starts to pace around I wave my hands to try and get his attention. He looks over and smiles when he sees me. I point down and he nods his head. l run away from the window and down the stairs.

"Mom I will be back in 10"

"K don't care just be back before dinner and tomorrow you are not going anywhere you are unpacking"

"OK bye"

I walked outside and saw Scott leaving his house.

"So how cool is it that are rooms are across from each other"

"Pretty cool. Hey when is your mom getting the test results back?"

"You heard that"

"Yea"

"Um 3-5 days I guess"

"Ok fine my mom was wondering if you wanted to come for dinner"

"Um sure I guess I can't bring my mom because she is on the night shift"

"Well we could bring her extra's"

"That sounds great let me get changed first I will be there in 10"

"Ok cool"

**Stiels**

I was at home in my room wondering how she got out of Scotts grip. The only explanation is she is a supernatural creature with more strength than an alpha werewolf so I have no clue what she is I would try and get closer but she hates me. Maybe Scott will do it. I really have no idea what I am doing with my life. I need to find someone that will help me with this. I hear my dad call me from downstairs for dinner. I was excited because it was the first sit down dinner I have had with my dad in weeks. I ran downstairs and slid into my chair.

"Hey dad how was your day"

"Fine, no new murder cases"

"Yea tha-"

His phone rings and he answers

"Um where"

"Ok I will be there in 30"

He hangs up

"I will go after dinner it was just a break in"

"Where"

"Scott's house"

"I have to go dad, be back soon"

"Where are you going?"

"Crime scene I have to make sure Scott is ok"

"Well I am coming"

"Ok but can we go now"

"Sure"

**Scott (30 Minutes Earlier)**

I ran upstairs to my room and pulled off my shirt. I looked over at the window and made a mental note to get blinds. I changed my shirt and decided that going out my window would be quicker. I opened my window and jumped out. I climbed up her wall and opened her window I climbed into her bedroom and then I heard her voice.

"Ok mom let me just grab something from my room"

She rounded the corner to her room and she jumped when she saw me.

"What the fuck, how the hell did you get in here?"

"I climbed in your window"

"God Scott"

"Sorry I just thought this way would be faster"

"Its fine just come down stairs"

We were sitting at the dinner table and talking about cool things in Beacon Hills when I heard another person's heart beat. I look over at Maddy and she is freaking out. It must be Derek. I hear loud banging and then a huge bang. I run out and Maddy is following close behind me. I run outside and see my door on the floor and Derek inside "wolfing" out. I say relatively low so that only Maddy could hear me.

"Get your mom away from here. Derek is wolfing out"

"What the fuck"

"I don't know he knocked down my door"

I looked over and saw her mom on the phone but she was talking very low like she was worried someone might her and she was standing in the doorway, so I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Maddy what is your mom saying?"

"Yes someone broke into my neighbors house… No he was in our house eating dinner...yes I understand but...just put him on please...No do not hang up...What the Fuck you do not hang up on a person"

"At first I thought she was talking to the police but I guess not"

I hear her mom shout I am going to call 911 and report the break in.

"I wonder who she was talking to it definitely wasn't the police"

"I figured"

I ran inside my house and Maddy followed. We picked up Derek and I heard her trying to keep her heart rate under control. We carried Derek into my room and tried to calm him down.

"Derek you are going to be ok"

**Maddy**

"Derek you are going to be ok" Scott said over and over in a soothing tone but it wasn't working.

I thought back to what he said to me when he first nearly wolfed out.

"_Please forgive me"_

I walked up to Scott and Derek and told Scott to move aside and he stepped back. I walked up to Derek and put my hand on his knee.

"I forgive you"

I said those simple words which I didn't know what he wanted me to forgive him for but as soon as the word you came out of my mouth his face softened and he started going back to human form. It was the first good look I got at his regular face and it felt familiar.

"Hey lets bring him downstairs before the police come in"

Before me and Scott could even pick him up we heard police sirens.

"Ok window you up for this Derek"

"Yea I might be in pain but I can still jump out of a second story window the question is can you"

"Yea I will be fine Scott first then you then me"

Scott jumps out the window and says Derek next to prove he made it. Derek jumped out I heard him wince when he hit the bottom. I was next. I was getting out when of course but my clumsy foot gets caught on the wall and I am falling back first. I was bracing for impact when I felt someone catch me. I looked over and saw Scott smiling.

"Say thank you because I just saved your fucking life"

"Thank you because I just saved your fucking life"

I patted his shoulder and jumped off his arms and smirked. He gave me a fake laugh.

"Very funny and-" Derek cut him off

"Can you stop messing around and get me out of here"

"Ok lets go"

We run around the corner and Derek runs straight into my mom and I can feel something shift. I don't know what but something did. I looked closer at my mom and she was crying and so was Derek. I eye Scott to go back around the corner. We slowly walk away, not to far but not to close.

"Hello Derek" My mom said sniffling

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU LEFT ME ALL OF A SUDDEN WITHOUT SAYING GOOD BYE AND YOU COME BACK 16 YEARS LATER AND THE FIRST THING YOU SAY TO ME IS HI DEREK?" He shouted like he was genuinely hurt

"I am sorry they wouldn't let me say goodbye"

"WE LOVED EACH OTHER AND WE SAID THEY WOULD NEVER LET THEM COME BETWEEN US AND AND NOT TELLING ME ABOUT-" She put a finger to his lips and whispered

"Not here"

She kissed him and it took all my strength not to throw up in my fucking mouth.

"I still love you Derek and I always will. If it was my choice I would have stayed or at least said goodbye. But it wasn't and I have moved back to my hometown and I don't want to get transported again because I fell back into a relationship with you. I have a daughter and I don't want the same thing to happen to her because she fell for the wrong guy"

"We can't talk about this here if I can hear Scott and Maddy's heartbeat they can hear our conversation"

"Well how long have you heard their heart beats?"

"For only the past minute or so they didn't hear the heart of our conversation"

Oh how wrong they were. Me and Scott try and sneak around the side of the house but I ran into Stiels.

"Please don't hit me" He put his hands up

"I am not going to hit you."

Scott glanced at my direction like he wanted me to apologize, but before I could open my mouth I heard a heartbeat speed up and Stiels grabbed my hand and Scott's arm and dragged us through my back door.

"What is going on Stiels you can't just go around pulling peo-"

He put his hand over my mouth.

"I know you are some sort of supernatural creature but whatever it is you are dangerous because the Argents are here so you need to tell us now"

"Who are the Argents and I have no clue what I am I didn't even know about the supernatural until today"

"Well that is just mother fucking great"

"Well I am sorry and how do you know they aren't looking for Scott or Derek''

"Because we made a truce with them they don't come after us unless we kill someone" Half way through his sentence he looked like something sparked in his mind.

"You think I killed someone and then my, also Supernatural, parents took me across the country so I could cover it up and then the Argents found us and now they are trying to kill us all"

"Yea pretty much"

"WELL YOU WOULD BE FUCKING WRONG THAN. MY DAD ABANDONED ME BEFORE I WAS BORN AND MY GRANDPARENTS, AUNT, AND UNCLES HATE ME CAUSE THEY THINK I AM A MISTAKE BECAUSE MY MOM HAD ME WHEN SHE WAS 15."

"I am so sssorry" He had trouble getting the words out

"Whatever"

I shoved past him and ran out around the corner of the house. I ran into a middle aged man.

"Oh I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Its fine and you might be?"

"My name is Maddylan Daniels and you are?"

"Chris Argent. You are Lila's daughter aren't you?"

"Yea"

"I know your father he is a good man deep down"

"Wait you know my dad, he is still alive?"

"Oh your mother didn't tell you who he is?''

"No, who is he"

"I am sorry I can't say anything more"

He walks away but I am too stunned to follow him and ask what that meant. He knew my dad. NO ONE needed wolf hearing to hear how rapidly and loud my heart was beating.

**Lila**

"Derek Maddylan doesn't know about the legacy thing so please don't tell her and um after I tell her she can decide whether she wants to undo the thing that we talked about earlier or not. But for now you must not say anything because if she blabs to someone and some other hunters find out or even the council about what she is. They will come after us and try and kill us. So not until she understands how crucial it is not to say anything about this to anyone."

"I love you Li,"

"I haven't been called that in years"

"I know"


	3. Isaac Has A Girlfriend

**Hey guys I am trying to give u a cliffhanger but it didn't work in my opinion**

**Scott**

Maddy and I get off of my bike.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills High School"

"I am in a bad mood. Shut the fuck up. Its fucking monday"

"I feel that your amount of cursing increases when: tired, angry, annoyed, bored, or around Stiels"

"Mh keep talking Scott you won't make it till mother fucking tuseday"

We walk in and we walk to the front office and I see Lydia.

"Hey Lydia this is Maddylan, she is new here"

"Hi Maddylan"

"Hi Lydia"

I walk up to Lydia and said that she knew about everything and that I would explain her story when we have the whole pack her. Lydia silently nodded her head.

"Ok time to get you registered"

Maddy and I walk away from Lydia when suddenly Maddy lets out a shriek.

"Oh my fucking god some how you find a way to take an already fucking awful day even mother fucking worse"

I look over and see Stiels standing in front of her in shock. Maddy has steaming hot coffee all over her white shirt.

"I am so sorry"

I see Stiels pick up a napkin and start to rub it. It looked really weird. It had to stop.

"Ok Stiels I think you have done enough. Maddy why don't you go see if Lydia has an extra shirt."

"Ok" Maddy walks away

I step in front of Stiels

"Stiels unless you have a death wish I would keep 50 ft away from her at all times"

"I didn't see her, and Scott you shouldn't be defending her I am your best friend you should be on my side"

"Well I don't know Stiels"

"Whatever I have to go Scott"

**Lydia**

Maddy walks up to me with coffee all over her shirt.

"Oh my god what happened?"

"Stiels" She gritted

"Do you want another shirt I always keep extras in my locker"

"Yes please"

I start to leave and she follows.

"Oh no honey the school can't see you like this so you stay here and I will grab it. Oh and it matches perfectly with your red nails black jeans and boots"

"Thank you Lydia without you I would already be the laughing stock of the whole school"

"Don't worry any friend of Scott's is a friend of mine"

I run as fast as I could in high heels to get to my locker. When I got there I quickly opened it and pulled out a silver shirt it was just a simple silver shirt it wasn't metallic. I hope she is my size. I power walk back and hand her the shirt. She smiles and runs off to change. She walks out and I try to hold in a laugh she is the same size like rounded wise but she has bigger boobs and a taller upper body, so a shirt that would usually drift down to my hips was stopped 2 inches above her bellybutton and a little too tight around the chest area. She huffs and walks back towards where Scott is.

**Maddy**

I walk up to Scott in my retarded shirt and he is trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh or will rip out your eyeballs and feed them to you"

"Oh sorry I don't want to taste my eyeballs"

"Smart choice. Where did Stiels go? I want to apologize to him"

"He left to see his dad"

"Ok lets get my new student packet"

We walk over and I get my papers for my first day info. I compare mine to Scott's. We have Homeroom, Health, and AP Chemistry together. Great I have to survive without him. Scott sighs.

"Well at least I have 3 of the same periods of you, so I can introduce you to more people"

We walked to homeroom and of course Stiels was in that class so was Lydia. I heard laughter from the back of the classroom. I then remembered my shirt was showing my midriff. I put my hands over my stomach and started to walk over to Stiels, but Lydia cut in front of me.

"Please take your hands off your stomach you have a nice body be confident"

She pulled my hands off. I shook my hair out of my face and walked up to Stiels. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and when he saw me his eyes went wide.

"Uh Stiels I wanted to say I am sorry for trying to attack you, but everytime I try and apologize you fuck shit up again"

"Yea I am sorry for saying those things I didn't realize how much of an asshole I was being. And I am sorry for spilling coffee on your shirt, at least something good came out of it"

"And what is that Stiels"

"You look hot. I mean you always look hot. I mean not that I noticed" He started babbling

"It is ok Stiels I know what you mean"

"You do. Thank god I thought you were going to continue to let me talk" He started rambling on again

"Just shut up Stiels"

"Ok"

**Scott**

Maddy walks up to me and looks around.

"I want you to meet some people all of my close friends are in our homeroom"

"Ok so introduce me"

I walk up to Allison and Isaac.

"Hi guys this is Maddy"

"Hi Maddy" They both said at the same time

"I am am Allison"

"And I am Isaac"

"Hi guys"

I tell them that she knows our secret and I will explain why she knows later. Before I could say anything I hear Isaac say something.

"Nice shirt. It fits well"

I look over and see him smirk. She returns the look with a sly look.

"Well thank you, and you don't look so bad yourself"

She twirls her hair around her finger and bites her bottom lip.

I hear Isaac whisper under his breath.

"Damn she is fine I would bang her any mother fucking day of the week"

"Off limits for now Isaac"

"Sometimes I wish you didn't have wolf hearing"

"Well I do. And just don't ask her out right now she is still adjusting"

**Isaac**

I was sitting in math class and the hot new girl Maddy gets up to ask to go to the bathroom. After she left I raised my hand and asked to be excused and I then left the classroom and followed her. She walked to her locker, leaned against it and sighed. I walked up to the locker next to her and leaned against it.

"Tough day?"

"Yea. Hey do you want to get out of here and go somewhere better than school?"

"Yes please"

We walk out of school and I make sure we don't look at the camera. We start to walk faster so we don't get get in my car and drive away from school. I stop the car in some abandoned parking lot. I heard her her heart beating fast.

"Please just make a move I need something to take my mind off the supernatural" I heard her say under her breath. I don't know if she wanted me to her that or not.

I pressed my lips against hers and her heart beat speed up. She got off her seat and sat on my lap. She pulled the seat down to a lying position. We continued to make-out and she was becoming more passionate by the second. When we stopped making out her lips were swollen and bright pink. If Scott saw her like this he would murder me.

"Damn you are extremly hot. I think you are hotter than Lydia and Allison combined"

"Thank you. You are not so bad yourself and you can kiss like one hell of a man"

"Imagine how good they would feel all over your body"

"Mh what are you saying Isaac that you want to put them all over my body"

"Fucking hell yes."

"Well then"

She moves her hair to one side and I lay light kisses from under her earlobe all the way down her shoulder. She took off my shirt and ran her hands down my chest. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. I was about to take off her shirt when I heard a knock on my window. I thought someone might have came and asked us to leave because we are trespassing, but when I looked it was Stiels. What the hell does he want and how did he find me? She saw him and her heart beat speed up and the smell of anger was really strong.

"Give me a minute" She said gritting her teeth

She got up and out of the car. I was going to follow her but she slammed the car door. I saw her start to yell at him and he started yelling back. I didn't bother turning off my wolf hearing I just let them talk.

**Stiels**

I had followed Isaac because Scott said that he left with Maddy and l told me that he didn't want them to be together so like a good best friend I followed to keep an eye on him. I followed them to an abandoned parking lot. I waited for 5 minutes then I got worried. I got out of my car and headed towards Isaac's. She was on top of him and she was kissing him down his naked chest. I turned my head and knocked on his window. He turned his head and a look of confusion crossed his face. Maddy then looked up and I think I just threw our whole make-up out the window. She climbed out of the car and got in my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE STIELS?" She screams at me

"I was just trying to be a good friend to Scott"

"AND HOW DOES FOLLOWING ME AROUND HELP SCOTT. I MEAN ONE EXPLANATION IS THAT YOU ARE 7th GRADERS AND SCOTT HAS A KID CRUSH ON ME AND YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME AROUND BECAUSE YOU WANT TO KNOW IF I LIKE SCOTT BACK"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE BEING SUCH A GIGANTIC BITCH I AM JUST TRYING TO FUCKING HELP YOU. AND I FOLLOWED YOU BECAUSE SCOTT DOESN'T TRUST ISAAC ALONE WITH YOU"

"IT IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS WHO I SLEEP WITH OR DATE-"

"WAIT YOU WERE GOING TO SLEEP WITH THIS DOUCHEBAG?"

"IT IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS"

"YES IT IS BECAUSE, BECAUSE"

"BECAUSE OF WHAT DUMBASS"

I panicked. Please forgive me Isaac.

"BECAUSE ISAAC HAS A GIRLFRIEND"

"WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT HE WAS YOUR FRIEND YOU DON'T JUST DO THAT TO THEM"

She slapped me across the face.

"OK THERE WAS NO REASON FOR YOU TO SLAP ME STOP BEING MAD AT ME FOR NO REASON"

She stormed off. Great when she tells Scott about our conversation I am so damn screwed. FUCK.

**Maddy**

I don't know why I yelled at Stiels when he told me Isaac had a girlfriend. Its just when l heard that Isaac had a girlfriend I got so mad and I guess I just took it out on Stiels but I was still pissed at him for following me he had no fucking right. He is an asshole. But he had nice hair. I was walking home and I decided to call in my absence to the school. I dialed the number and thanked god that I had math as like my block before lunch so by the time I get home my classes would be over and I would have free period then dismissal so I am good. l pulled my phone out of my back pocket and turned it on. I laughed when l saw Scott's phone number. I to text him.

**Maddy: **Hi

**Scott: **r u ok u took off be4 lunch.

**Maddy:** yea im fine

**Maddy: **no scratch that i'm gr8

**Scott:** k text me if needed. in class

**Scott: **w8 if u r so gr8 then why did you leave early?

**Maddy:** didn't feel good

**Scott:** k bye

**Maddy:** bye

I put my phone back in my pocket and I kept walking I walked up to the door of my house.I open the door and screamed. I run out of the house and I hide in the edge of Scott's house. I pulled my phone out tears streaming down my face. I went to Scott's contact and called him I hope his phone was on. It rang twice and he answered.

"Hey are you ok why are are you calling me"

"Scott help me please I am scarred"

"Slow down where are you what happened"

"I am at my house actually I am hiding at your house"

"Ok ok just stay calm and if you are in danger go into my house the key is under the mat I will be there in 10"

"Please hurry Scott"

"Just stay calm"

I ran up to Scotts door and fumbled getting the key into Scotts door while crying. After I unlocked the door and ran inside I closed it and ran into the bathroom. I was still hysterical crying. It was all over the floor and the walls. Who the fuck would do such a sick thing?

**Scott **

I was with Stiels and he was driving at full speed to get to my house. When we got there I told Stiels to go look inside and I would take care of Maddy. I run inside and follow her crying noises to the bathroom, but I was being overwhelmed by the scent of something bad. I run into the bathroom and see Maddy I get on my knees and put her head in my shoulder and rocked her back and forth.

"What happened"

"Someone someone-"

I stroked her hair.

"Its ok just breath now tell me what happened"

"It it was everywhere all over the floor and walls and everything"

"What what was everywhere"

"Bl- bl- bl- blood" She had trouble saying it

"Do you know who it is"

She shook her head no.

"Its ok just stay calm"

Stiels then runs in.

"Scott you have to see this"

He ran up and gave me his phone with a picture on it. I read it and my eyes went wide.

"Is this a death threat wrote in the blood of the victim?''

"I guess so"

I looked at crying Maddy she was more wrapped up in this supernatural universe than any of us thought.


	4. Drunken Love

**Hey guys Allison will be more present in later chapters this is not an IsaacxOC it is a StielsxOC please review you have no clue how much it means to hear from you guys.**

**Stiles**

I walk in the house and it takes all of my strength not to scream there was blood smeared everywhere. I continue walking making sure not to touch anything. I was walking when I saw the dead guy at the top of the stairs sitting up like he was alive. A shiver went up my spine. I looked at the wall and saw a note smeared in blood. I read it and I was going to puke. I took a picture and ran out of the house. I ran into Scott's house and showed him the picture and he asked.

"Is this a death threat wrote in blood?"

"I guess"

I felt really bad for Maddy. She looked really scared, even I was and I have seen dead guys before.

I called my dad. It was a voicemail.

"Hey dad its an emergency just get to Scott's house now and before you call the police it was not human whatever did this"

I was scared for Maddy's life because of that note. I am guessing she didn't tell Scott about how I followed her because he is still talking to me. This sucks she needs to get fucking drunk. I go back into the room and help Scott calm her down. She soon stops crying but she continues to shake for 5 minutes. When she stops shaking I hear my dad rapidly knock on Scott's door. I run downstairs and open the door.

"Stiels is anyone dead"

"Yes"

"Who" He says with more worry

"I don't know" He lets out a huff

"Where"

"In Maddy's house"

"Who is Maddy"

"Scott's neighbor she is upstairs adjusting"

"Just show me Stiels so I can decided whether to call the police or not"

We walk inside Maddy's house and I see my dad cringe. This isn't even the worst part. We walk towards the stairs with the creepy dead body. I show him the note and he reads it out loud.

"This bloody artwork is just a preview of things. Maddylan must fulfill her legacy or I will kill everyone she loves starting with you Lila. Don't keep the destiny from the child it is hers to fulfil. She should have started at 15 but we gave you an extra year out of pity of everyone dieing, but on this special full moon which happens to be Maddylan's 17th birthday she must kill our enemy and never activate her fathers side. TickTock time is flying Lila, get to work. From The Council''

"Who the hell is the council"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have to call the police station now"

"Ok"

I walk away back to Scotts room.

"Hey Scott how about I take her out she needs the fresh air."

"Sure"

We walk downstairs and she looks at me.

"We aren't just stepping outside are we"

"Nope get in the car we need a relaxation trip"

"Where to"

"A bar"

**Maddy**

"A bar"

"Yay fun I need to get drunk"

"Same"

We were driving for a little while when we stopped at a bar.

"Wait I don't have a fake I.D"

"Don't worry they don't check"

"Cool"

We walk in and I order 2 shots one for me and one for Stiels. I gave him the tiny glass.

"Bottoms up"

We both throw back our drinks. We ordered about 6 rounds of shots and then went to go dance. We danced until we got tired so we went outside still drunk off our asses.

"Maybe we should get a taxi"

"Yea good idea"

I pressed into Stiels's side and he wrapped his arms around me. I whistle and a cab pulls up.

"Where to"

"Beacon Hills"

"Where in Beacon Hills"

"This address "

He hands the driver a slip of paper.

"Ok you kids got money to pay for this trip"

"Yep all good"

We hop in the back, and he starts to drive. It felt like a shorter drive back than to the bar. We paid the cab driver and walked through Stiels front door and we checked if his dad was there. He wasn't. Stiels and I started to walk up the stairs and head to his room we sat on his bed doing nothing.

"So"

"So"

I was tired of all this awkwardness so I pulled Stiels into a deep kiss. He acted surprised but we were both drunk so we didn't feel the hate, we only felt that the sex is needed. He pulls me down onto the bed so I am laying down and he gets on top of me. We start to passionately kiss and he pulls off my silver shirt and I pull off his blue on. He lifts up my back and unhooks my bra after several tries. I was so happy that he actually got it I thought I would have to do that myself. I undid his belt and pulled off his pants. He then pulled down my black skin tight jeans leaving us both in underwear.

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up with a really bad headache. I looked around the room and didn't recognize it. My brain didn't recognize the arm around me until it moved. I looked behind me and see Stiels. What the fuck? Did I sleep with him? Based off my headache and us both being only in underwear l am guessing yes we did sleep together. I heard Stiels get up and ask what the hell is going on. He looked at me and panic crossed his face. Before any of us could say something I hear Stiels's dad walking down the hallway towards Stiels's room. We both panic. I quietly get up and quickly grab my things but before I could climb out the window his dad knocked on his door. Stiels shoved me in the closet and looks down at his boxer shorts.

"Hi Dad how is it going"

"Um fine I guess. I just came to tell you that you are going to be late to school"

"Ok then I will hurry up"

After I heard the door close and Stiels lock it l let out a heavy breath. Stiels opened the door and I nearly fell out of the closet.

"Hey sorry about last night. I know you can't wear the same clothes over again"

"No its fine I will call Scott and have him get me clothes, probably Lydia's again"

"Oh so call me if you need anything"

"I can't I don't have your phone number"

**Stiels**

She hands me her phone to put it in. After I finished the contact I gave it back to her and she told me to turn around so she could put on her clothes. When she tapped my shoulder I turned around and smiled at her.

"Just one request please don't tell anyone about last night. I have been in town for 3 days including today and I already slept with a guy, skipped school, and there has also been a murder in my house. I don't want to be called Bad slut psycho."

"No one is going to call you that"

"They would call me that even if I had been here for months. I think I want to stick with new girl."

"Ok then bye"

"Bye"

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. I am so disappointed in myself. I lose my virginity to someone pretty at least. But I was drunk and I barely remember a thing.

**Scott **

I get a phone call from Maddy and I answer on the second ring.

"Good morning. Question where did you sleep when you had no house"

"I will not be answering that question and can you bring me clothes from Lydia's or Allison's house"

"Sure"

"Thanks Scott"

I hung up the phone and called Lydia. She told me that she might be able to bring some stuff by just not all because it won't fit. I was wondering where she slept. I stopped walking when my mind clicked together. She left around the time that Isaac left, she didn't sound sick and she seemed embarrassed that I asked where she slept. She slept at Isaac's, to be be more precise with Isaac. She must have hung out with Stiels, gotten bored and called Isaac to come pick her up. Oh he is a fucking dead man.

**Lydia **

Of course my bra's were not going to fit her but my underwear and my pants will. I grab pants underwear and an extremely long shirt. I stuff it in my backpack and walk out the door for school. I just hope she doesn't look to retarded without a bra.

**Lila**

"I can't keep this from her anymore Derek" I said pacing back and forth

"You need to tell her but like you said it is her choice whether or not she wants to activate your side"

"Derek I have to stop lying to her. I am going to tell her everything tonight, and you need to come"

"Of course I will help you I love you"

"Thank you Derek. I am so sorry I -"

He pressed his lips against mine.

"I never get tired of kissing you especially since I missed out on 16 years of it."

We walked out of his place and walked down the hallway hand in hand. When I held his hand it made me feel like I was still 15 and madly in love with him and we thought we had it all figured out. But we didn't.

"I love you Li"

"I know you do. I love you to Der"

"We won't let anyone get to Maddy or in between us, deal"

"Deal"

"Then seal it with a kiss"

"Derek Hale I seal the deal"

I kissed his lips and we continued walking.

**Maddy**

I saw Lydia while I was in the same clothes as yesterday.

"You look different did you do something with your hair"

"No"

"Oh my god you did it with someone"

"How the fuck can you tell. Is it that obvious. Did he tell you? Oh my god I am going to murder him"

"Speaking of him who is it"

"I am not telling you"

"Fine then I am not giving you your clothes"

"Uggh for fucks sake I slept with Stiels alright just don't tell anyone please"

A look of confusion crossed her face.

"I thought you hated him"

"I don't hate him. We were both drunk and one thing lead to another"

"At least he wasn't your first"

I looked at the floor trying to hide my face. Lydia looks over at me and her jaw drops.

"It was your first time? So let me get this straight. You don't like Stiels but you went to a bar and got drunk and slept together and you now have a hangover and you lost your virginity while drunk."

"Yes"

"And where is your bra I am guessing he didn't keep it"

"I woke up and everything was on the floor and Stiels dad was about to walk in and I grabbed what I could before he shoved me into a closet and I guess I didn't grab my bra."

"So it is still there. and why could you not get clothes from your house"

"My house is a crime scene"

"Oh"

"Please don't tell anyone that me and Stiels slept together"

"Fine, but does anyone else know?"

"No and I don't plan on telling anyone either"

"Ok just get dressed so I can take you to school."

"Ok"

I run into the public bathrooms at the coffee shop and change. This shirt fits better than the one before. I run out to the car and feel my boobs jiggling. I need to do something about that. I crossed my arms over my chest and hopped into the passenger seat. Lydia took off her sweatshirt and gave it to me and said so no one could see my boobs. Thanks Lydia. We walked into school and I see the crowded hallways and instantly wished I could turn around and leave. I walk into homeroom and see Scott tapping his foot angrily. I go and sit next to him.

"Whoa who pissed you off"

"Why the fuck would you sleep with him"

"Wait what"

I felt the anger build up inside me Stiels must have told Scott it was the only way he could have found out. I was going to murder him. Just play dumb.

"Who did I sleep with"

"You know who"

He got up and walked away. I was hurt that Scott looked like he hates me and I was pissed that Stiels told him.

**Scott**

I walked up to Isaac with full rage in my body. Its not that he slept with her its that he disobeyed his alpha.

"Hey Isaac can I talk to you outside, alone"

"Um sure Scott"

We walk outside to the hallway.

"Why did you define my orders"

"What"

"I told you Maddy was off-limits and you went there anyways"

"What the fuck are you talking about Scott"

"Don't deny it. I know you slept with her"

"I didn't sleep with Maddy"

"YES YOU DID DO NOT FUCKING LIE TO ME"

"I DIDN'T FUCKING SLEEP WITH HER"

I got really pissed and I shoved him into a locker and I was about to punch him when I felt someone pull me back I shoved them off and I punched Isaac in the face. He shoved me to the floor and we were on the floor fighting with each other. He punched me straight in the nose and I flipped him over but someone pulled him off me it was Derek. Isaac went flying into a locker and made a dent. Coach ran out of homeroom and went to check on Isaac. Derek left and Coach came up to me and screamed in my ear.

"OFFICE NOW!"

We both got up and walked into coaches office. He started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? SOMEONE EXPLAIN NOW."

We both stayed silent.

"MCCALL, LAHEY?"

"I am sorry coach things just got a little out of hand"

"A LITTLE OUT OF HAND. YOU THREW ISAAC INTO A LOCKER AND HE DENTED IT"

"We are sorry coach" Isaac said

I could tell he was still pissed at me. Well he shouldn't have slept with Maddy.

"I DON'T CARE JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FIGHT WAS ABOUT"

"Maddy coach" Isaac whimpered

I glared at him you don't just give up someone to coach.

"Were you fighting over Maddy about Maddy did Maddy tell you to fight or did Maddy start the fight."

"None exactly sir"

"I told Isaac to stay away from Maddy because she has been having a rough time adjusting to Beacon Hills and he goes behind my back and takes her out on a date"

I choose my words very carefully at the end of that sentence.

"But I didn't take Maddy out on a date" He said like we were still having the argument but we were keeping it PG in front of Coach.

"Yes you did"

"No I-"

Coach cut him off.

"I see the problem. Scott wants to protect her and he thinks that Isaac made her unsafe."

"Yes exactly coach"

"But I didn't make her feel uncomfortable"

"Whatever Isaac"

"YOU TWO SAY SORRY THEN GO TO YOUR FIRST PERIOD WHICH I HAVE TO START TEACHING SOON. SO HURRY."

"I am sorry Isaac"

"Sorry Scott"

"You both may go"

We get out and leave and go to 1st period.

**Stiels**

I was in Drama with Maddy when I heard that Scott and Isaac had a huge fight in the hallway about Isaac sleeping with Maddy. I walk over and tell her about the rumor. Her eyes grow wide.

"So you didn't tell Scott that we slept together"

"No I respected your choice but it looks like Scott thought Isaac should get a beat down for sleeping with you."

We are walking in the hallway after Drama and I see Scott. I walk up to him and say hi.

"Hey Scott I heard about the fight with Isaac"

"Wow good news really travels fast"

I looked at his eye it was all purple and bruised.

"I have to go Stiels"

He shoved past me and into the crowd. Great Scott seems pissed at me what did I do other than sleeping and following Maddy.


	5. We Need To Talk

**Hey I know this is really short it is not an official chapter it is so like a bridge to the next long chapter**

**Maddy **

I followed Scott after he shoved Stiles out of the way. He was heading for the boys locker room but I followed him anyway. I walked into the boys locker room and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around completely pissed.

"What do you want"

"I want to talk to you"

"Ok then talk"

"I didn't sleep with Isaac"

"Sure"

"Listen to my heart beat am I lying? I did not sleep with Isaac"

He looked up at me like he was sorry.

"Whose house did you sleep at?''

"No one's"

I was hoping he shut back off his hearing.

"You are lying"

"Tell me who"

"Fine if you don't hurt him"

"Its a guy? What the fuck?"

"Yea do I have to say more?"

"Yes"

"But I promised not to say anything"

"Say it and remember I can hear your heart beat"

"Fine I slept at Stiles's house"

"Wait did you sleep at Stiels's house or did you sleep _WITH_ Stiels at his house."

"Um With?"

"You slept with Stiles how did that happen"

"I will explain later first go punch Isaac in the face"

"Wait why"

"Well we were having fun in his car and Stiles came because he followed me for some weird reason, and he told me that Isaac was just playing me and that he had a girlfriend."

Before I could finish what I was talking about a look of confusion crossed Scott's face.

"Ok I will try" He said trying not to sound fazed

"Bye Scott"

"Bye"

I give him a hug and leave the locker room. Something felt off.

I sat through the rest of my classes which almost all of them had Stiles except for health. Me and Stiles were lab partners and the best part is the teacher chose from popsicle sticks. I was walking towards Scott's bike thinking I was going to be there before him. But he was sitting on his bike with his helmet. I ran uo.

"What the fuck took so long?"

"Do you want to hear the funny part, I thought I was going to get here before you"

"Haha your funny, get on loser"

"Fine"

We ride home and Scott and I walk into Scott's house but as soon as I enter I hear 4 different heartbeats. I looked at Scott and he got that I can hear the heartbeats so one of them must be Derek. I hope the other one is my mom. We walk into the kitchen and see my mom and Derek sitting at the table all stressed out looking.

"Hi Maddylan I don't think we have met properly. I am Derek Hale"

"Hello Derek"

"Mom what is this"

"Um I need to tell you something. Scott you can stay she will need someone like you"

"Um Li what are you doing I thought you said we were going to tell her alone" Derek whispered probably forgetting

"I feel like she is going to need someone in all of this and he is the only friend I have met and he is a werewolf so he knows how to be loyal but also a leader"

"How did you know I was a werewolf"

"I just do"

"Please sit"

"Maddy we have something to tell you about your family. We are the protectors of the supernatural. Our enimys our the hunters. The council is saying that they will kill you and everyone you love if you don't start your legacy"

"And what is that"

"To become a protecter"

"How"

"You have to kill a hunter of the supernatural"

"Wait I have to kill someone?"

"And there is more. You can not activate your fathers side"

"Why what is he"

Derek steped into the conversation.

"He I mean I am a werewolf"

Scott's jaw dropped and I could still not believe that I have been wrapped up in the supernatural since birth.


	6. The Concil

**Someone told me to try a face claim. Lucy Hale was the person I thought of (Aria in PLL) she is not exact but she is close. Maddylan's hair is a little bit longer and more curly. Maddylan is younger than Lucy so just imagine her 16. (Hey guys I thought it was funny that Lucy's last name is HALE. Yes?, no? ok I am going to stop telling jokes now). For Lila I chose Julianne Hough. The mom is a little older and her hair is longer. This chapter is extremely long so tell me if you like it all in one or in increments. I would like to thank because she/he has helped me so much. I am brand new and she/he has given me tips, showed me story's that might help my writing, and some terminology. My story's would suck without you. **

**Scott**

She was Derek's daughter? How could Derek not tell me he had a daughter and I can't believe I didn't know. She had his hair color and I couldn't pinpoint it but they looked so much alike now that I think of it. She has to kill a hunter or her mother and everyone she loves dies. So she is half protector and half wolf. This is going to be fun. I continued to pace back and forth in my room. And she slept with Stiels. Ok my mind is going to start melting if I absorb more info. I just hope she doesn't choose something and regret it 1 month later. I was pulled from my train of thought by my phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Maddy.

"Hey Maddy what is up" I popped my P.

"Hey Scott just thinking about this makes my head hurt I need someone to talk to"

"Same"

"Ok so where do you want to meet up"

"Um I will come pick you up it is a secret"

"Ok how long"

"Um 10 minutes"

"Great"

I run to my kitchen and I grabbed some snacks and I ran out to my bike. I hopped on and rode to Dereks loft which is where they have been staying the past couple days. I got there and Maddy came out in a white t-shirt with a hipster Ariel on it, tight black jeans and ankle high combat boots. Her hair was tied up and she wasn't wearing any make-up. I could tell that those weren't Lydia's clothes.

"You look good"

"Yea while Lydia was in forever 21 I snuck into hot topic"

"Well lets hope she doesn't find out"

"Let's. Where are we going"

"Its a suprise"

"Ok let's go than"

We go to the edge of the woods and I hope off my bike.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"Because we are going in the woods"

"Ok then lets go"

We run into the woods to my hiding spot when we get there she was so damn tired. I forgot that Derek wasn't here to give her wolf powers. I move my hands to show that we were here. I soon hear another heart. Thank god it was Stiles. I was still weirded out by the fact that they slept together. He rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks.

"Hey Scott, and Maddy" When he said Maddy he put his head down.

Maddy just nodded her head.

"Ok what the fuck. You two slept together stop making it weird. The feeling had to have been there or else it wouldn't have happened"

"We were drunk Scott"

"Wait how did you get drunk you can't"

"Shut up Scott'

I put a hand on top of my mouth after I just realized what I had said.

"Um Stiles can I talk to you alone" Maddy said

"Sure"

They walked off out of my hearing range.

**Stiles**

We walked away from Scott's hearing range.

"I am sorry I told Scott"

"It is fine Maddy"

"Ok I just need a hug. I feel that if I make a wrong decision and tell him he will never forgive me"

A tear ran down her face. I had no clue what she was talking about but I hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my body I wrapped my arms around her also. She cried into my shoulder and I stroked her hair and whispered everything would be ok. She pulls away and looks at me.

"I am so sorry I don't know why I did that"

"It doesn't matter it helped didn't it"

"Yea it did"

"Ok then don't worry about it"

She wiped her eyes and sniffled. She soon regained her posture.

"I would tell you what is going on if I could but I can't"

"Why would you tell me. Its not that we share something"

I felt a lump in the back in my throat. I lost my virginity to her. I have a special bond to her but she didn't have anything that would make her attracted to me.

"Scott trusts you so I trust you"

"Yea but we share nothing so there is no point in telling me unless it involves Scott"

"That is not true for me at least"

"Wait what do you mean"

I was so confused she was about to sleep with Isaac so she doesn't have a bond with people she sleeps with. She puts down her head.

"Please don't tell anyone but-"

She trails off like she is embarrassed.

"You can say anything"

"I was a virgin and you were my first"

I was so shocked.

"Wait what"

"Please don't laugh"

"I wasn't going to laugh. I was a virgin you were also my first"

"Oh I didn't know I thought you had lost it. I mean you look really popular and"

"It doesn't matter I thought you had already lost it because you had just met Isaac and you were in the car"

"I wasn't going to do it with him."

"That is not what he thought"

"Whatever"

"Ok"

"I should probably get back to Scott"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Can we see where we go with our feelings"

"Sure"

I turned my head to look into the woods and she went into kiss me on the cheek but I turned my head before she could reach because I wanted to say something, but she was to close to stop so our lips met and she then pulled away. She looked at me and then leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Until next time Stiles"

She walked back to Scott and I felt heat rising up to my cheeks. I put my earbuds back in and continued to run. I had this weird feeling in my stomach and I smiled.

**Lila**

I get up and get dressed. I am going to get a job today I owe it to Maddylan. I f she has to go to school I have to have a job. That was a promise I made with her when she was little. I was going to ask an old friend for a job back.I get dressed and leave Derek's loft. I hope he would remember me. I hop into the car and drive down to the animal clinic. When I arrive I go inside and I see Deaton smile.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up and before yes you can have a job and no it is not the same from when you were 15 Scott now has that job you get my job but you mainly will focus on the supernatural because that is where your specialty is. You can also do some dogs I will clean out the storage room and make it yours"

"How did you know I was back in town?"

"Your daughter has already been here"

"And how did you know I wanted a job"

"Really Lillian"

"I still can't believe you remember my full first name"

"Ok so welcome to the Animal Clinic partner"

He started walking towards me and he hugs me.

"You have grown up so much and you have raised Maddylan well for yourself."

"Thank you Deaton"

"Did you tell Derek that she was his before you left"

"No he found out when I came back"

"I told you to tell him"

"He would have told his parents and they would have tried to kill her"

"You don't know that"

"I know I don't but it could have happened"

"Ok just help me move boxes from the other office"

"Ok"

We walked to the back. Deaton was the only person that I told about Maddylan before I left. We lifted boxes for an hour and were talking about everything that has happened in the past 16 years. When we were done I sighed.

"Well what now"

"I don't know it was my day off"

"Ok so I start tomorrow"

"Yes um go home and be with Derek"

"Wait I don't know what to do about the council"

"Let Maddylan figure it out she is a smart girl"

"Deaton they are not something a child should deal with"

"I know just go home and relax and trust Maddylan. She will know what to do"

"Thank you Deaton"

"You are welcome Lillian"

**Maddy**

I walked back to Scott with a smile on my face.

"What is up with you smiley"

"Nothing"

"Where is Stiles"

"He left"

"Ok so now lets get down to real talk"

My heart sinks. I hated reality.

"Ok I really have no clue what to do Scott"

"It is ok you will figure it out"

"Scott I have to kill someone"

"No you don't your mom said that the council was the one that was enforcing the rules so why don't you just take them out"

"I don't know Scott because there are so many of them and only 2 of us."

"No there is 6 of us"

"What you want to get the others involved in this and I only know Stiles, Lydia, and I barely know Isaac. What makes you think I can trust them with my secrets"

"They don't need to know your secrets they just need to know the plan"

"and what is that "

He whispers the plan to me and I smile.

"Guns blazing?"

"Guns blazing" He replies

"Cool just don't tell the parents"

"Ok I won't"

"Lets go tell the others"

We start to run but I get really tired so I stopped but Scott was filled with so much excitement he picked me up and put me on his back and ran out of the woods.

**Allison**

I got a text message from Scott to meet him outside of my house in 10 minutes. Ok Scott you could have just texted me what it was about. I put on my shoes and walked outside and I saw Scott and another girl on his bike. He stopped right in front of me and they both got off the bike.

"Allison we need your help"

"With"

Scott whispered something in my ear.

"Why would I help you help a person I don't even know"

"Because we need you Allison"

"Ok tell me the plan"

He whispers the plan and I try not to smile.

"Just barge in?"

"Yep"

"I am so in Scott"

"Ok just don't tell your dad"

"I won't and I will even snag some weapons for other people"

"Great idea Allison"

"Thank you Scott"

"I will pick you up when we are ready"

"When will that be?"

"I don't know today tomorrow an hour from now just be always ready for an immediate take-off"

"Ok Scott see you soon"

Scott gets off his bike and I walk into my garage. I look at some weapons. I am trying to figure out what I could bring.

**Lydia**

Maddy texts me to meet her outside. I ran outside and saw her and Scott standing there.

"What is going on"

Scott looks at her and asks.

"Should we tell her the truth?"

"Yes"

"Um Lydia. Maddy comes from a long line of protectors. There job is to protect the supernatural. But not only that her dad is Derek Hale. And now some people called the council are threatening her and we need your help. I will answer any questions later but we need to know if you are in or not"

"I have one question. What is the plan that will crush these bitches?"

Maddy comes up and whispers in my ear and I can't believe that was the plan that is really risky what if it doesn't work.

"So we kill everything that is not on our team?"

ctly"

"Ok I am in even though this is a terrible plan"

"Great next stop Stiles"

"We will pick you up soon Lydia. Get ready"

"Ok Bye Scott"

**John**

I was on the phone with Melissa.

"Stiles has been acting weird"

"Weirder than normal?"

"Yea"

Stiles was standing outside of my office. I have no clue why.

"Melissa I will call you back"

"Ok John talk to you soon"

She hangs up and 2 people run up to Stiles. I can't see their faces so I just listened.

"Stiles we need your help"

So one of them was Scott.

"Do you want me to tell him the full story?''

"Not right now later"

I couldn't pinpoint the other voice. It must be someone I don't know.

"What is going on guys" Stiles exclaims

Scott leans in and whispers in his ear. I can't hear what they are saying.

"So will you help us?"

"Hell yes"

They leave the front of my office and I am worried what they are planning.

**Stiles**

I run out of the building with Maddy and Scott.

"Lets take Stiles's jeep it will fit everyone."

"Good Idea"

"Let's go get Isaac"

I was worried that Isaac found out what I had said. When we got there Maddy and I stayed in the car while Scott went to go get him.

"So Maddy"

"Yea Stiles"

"I am sorry I turned my head and got you drunk and slept with you" I started rambling

She got out of the front seat and turned around. She reached over and grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer. She looked at me for a minute then roughly pressed her lips against mine. I put my hand behind her head and pushed her closer. She pulled away.

"Shut up Stiles none of that was your fault"

"Yea but you wouldn't be forced to have feelings for me if none of that happened"

She kissed me again but she did it lighter this time.

"I told you to shut the fuck up Stiles"

"Sorry"

"Stop saying sorry"

"Ok"

I was going to lean over and kiss her but Scott came out of the door.

"Isaac thinks its a stupid idea because I won't tell him why"

"Then he is not someone who deserves to know"

"Maddy you smell like Stiles. Why?"

"No reason"

"You are lieing but I won't prod away at it"

"Ok where are we going first"

"Lydia's its on our way to Allison's"

"Ok then lets go"

We drive to Lydia's house and my lips are still tingling and it feels nice. I really like Maddy and I think she might like me back. We get at Lydia's house and she is wearing tight blue jeans and a white plain t-shirt. She didn't look like Lydia at all. It was weird. She walked up to the jeep and sat in the back with me.

"Ok where are we going next" Lydia asked

"To Allison's"

"Ok lets go then Scott"

**Derek**

I am sitting in a chair in my loft when Lila walks in. She comes and sits on my lap.

"Ugh I just want to crawl in a hole with you and never come out"

"I know right. I told myself yesterday that I was going to get up early and make both of you breakfast. Look how that turned out"

"Don't worry Derek she can take care of her self. She is 16."

"I know I just want to be part of her life"

"I know that Derek. She already likes you. She just needs time to absorb everything"

"Ok Li I love your words of wisdom"

"Mh just kiss me"

"Ok"

I leaned in and lightly kissed her forehead.

"I love you Der"

"I love you to Li"

**Maddy**

We show up at Allison's house and she is carrying heavy bags. Those must be the weapons. She opens up the trunk and throws them in the back slams it closed and hopes in the back with Lydia and Stiles. I turn and and laugh.

"How is the female sandwich back there" I snickered

He gave me a fake smile.

"Great thanks for asking"

He lifted his arms and put them around Lydia and Allison. They gave him a look but didn't bother moving his arms.

"Whatever Stiles."

"Ok so tell me what is going on"

I glance back at him to tell him to stop talking. He quickly shuts his stopped at a gas station.

"Allison will you run inside and grab us snacks? Its about an hour drive"

"Sure Scott"

She jumps out of the car and Scott gives her 30 dollars.

"Ok so Lydia knows that Maddy comes from a long line of protectors. There job is to protect the supernatural. But not only that her dad is Derek Hale. And now some people called the council are threatening her"

"Yea but I didn't"

Stiles jaw dropped to the floor.

"Any questions?"

"Yes why is Allison not hear?"

"She doesn't want to tell Allison yet"

"Ok"

I looked over at Stiles and he wasn't talking. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Stiles are you ok"

"How do you enact your protector's side?"

"Um I have to kill my enemy the hunters"

"And to activate your dad's side?"

"Wait how do you know that I need to activate each side"

He pulls out his phone and shows me a picture. It was a threat for my mom written in blood.

"How long have you had this"

"A couple of days"

"Ok Stiles you could have told me"

"I am sorry ok"

"I am not mad at you Stiles"

"Yes you are you don't have to pretend to not be to protect my feelings "

I leaned over and kissed him. Why is he not making the moves? Shouldn't I be the one to be an insecure emotional wreck?

"Come on Stiles"

I started to walk away and it is like he read my mind he grabbed my arm pulled me back and roughly kissed me on the lips. I was pleasantly surprised by his force. I lifted my hand up and grabbed his hair. I lifted myself up on my tippy toes so I could reach his lips better. I let go when I heard someone clear their throat. I hoped it wasn't Scott. I let go and looked and saw Lydia leaning against the wall. Her face was giving me a look like you better explain yourself bitch. I let go of Stiles and walked towards Lydia.

"Lydia I can explain"

"Good for you. I know you don't want to Scott to know so I will make a deal. If you keep me fully up to date with your relationship with Stiles like good friends do I won't tell Scott"

"I want to keep this on the DL until we know where this is going"

"SCOTT" Lydia screams

"Ok ok fine"

"NEVERMIND good choice"

"I will tell you when Scott is not in earshot of us"

"Ok I can wait until then"

We started to walk back when Lydia stopped us.

"Scott will smell you two on each other so here"

She pulls out her perfume and covers Stiles and I in it from head to toe.

"Now instead of smelling like each other we smell like-"

Stiles sniffed his shirt

"Chemicals"

"Um excuse me it is Red Lavender"

"Whatever"

We walked back in the car and hopped in. Allison is already in the back.

"Where is Scott"

"He went to the bathroom"

"Ok"

**Scott**

I left the bathroom and went to the car and the first I think I smell is Lydia's perfume. I walk in the car and I see everyone sitting there waiting for me to come back back.

"Sorry I took so long"

"Um its fine"

"Ok lets go"

I start the car and drive away from the gas station and I started our hour drive. I looked over at Maddy and I see her repeatedly glance back at Lydia.

"Hey Maddy you ok"

"Yea I am just a little nervous"

"It will be fine"

When we arrive Allison hops out and hands us each a weapon. Maddy got a huge gun that looked extremely hard to use.

"Here let me show you"

"I got it. I know how to work a gun"

I looked at Maddy. She knew how to work a gun?

"Wait guys don't know how to work a gun"

"No not really I only know a little" Siles stated

"Except for me I can work a gun"

We walk up to the gates of the huge mansion and I push open the heavy doors. We walk inside and start firing our guns and arrows and I pull my claws out. We ran forward just like we had planned. I hope this works. People run around the corner and start to attack us but they don't kill us. Its like they want us for something. We continue to shoot and someone comes up behind Maddy and stabs her in the neck and injects a clear liquid. I ran up to her and I felt a foot make contact with my face and then everything went black.

**Stiles**

I wake up tied to a chair. I try and move but the ropes are really tight.

"Anyone?"

"Stiles" I hear a raspy female voice

"Maddy?"

"Yea are you ok"

"Yea I am fine"

"Where are we?"

"I have no clue. Its looks like some sort of warehouse"

"SCOTT"

"Shut up you don't scream when you are in a serial killers basement"

"MADDY" I hear Scott scream

I see the lights flicker on.

"Well it is nice to have you all in the same place"

"Now it will be easier to get information from you"

I look around and I see Scott and Lydia tied together on a set of chairs right next to Maddy and I. I couldn't find Allison anywhere.

"Maddy you can free all these people and yourself by just doing one simple thing"

"And what is that" She snapped

"Kill her"

They shove Allison on to the floor.

"WHAT"

"You kill her or we kill them. Your choice"

"No"

"Ok"

Some guy walks over to me and cuts my shoulder blade, and I screamed.

"STILES" Maddy screams

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM YOU LITTLE BITCH"

"To late. You can stop all of this by just killing a hunter"

"Ok I will kill Allison"

"WAIT WHAT"

"Just shut up Stiles don't make this harder than it already is"

"Good gir"

"Ok untie me and hand me a knife"

"Untie her"

"Wait what are you doing Maddy stop this is not you"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP STILES"

They untie her and hand her a knife and she spins it around in her hand. Allison is crying and so is Lydia. Maddy walks in front of me so she can see me.

"Stiles I have something to tell you"

"I never cared about you or Scott or Lydia I just want to get to Allison so I can kill her in front of all of you"

A tear ran down my face.

"Please Maddy don't do this you will regret it"

"I don't care"

Every syllable that came out of her mouth she tapped my leg with the knife. She mouthed forgive me.

"Wait we need all of the people in this warehouse to see the new generation fulfill her destiny. BOYS"

Men ran down the stairs and lined up around Maddy.

"Ok its time"

Maddy fixes the knife in her hand and held it above Allison. She quickly turned her body and stabs the women in the shoulder.

"SCOTT NOW"

Scott comes up and attacks them. They turn around and attack Scott they are on top of them when I hear an gunfire. I look up and see Maddy. She falls to the floor unconscious. Scott unites us and I run up to Maddy while Scott unties Lydia. Maddy isn't waking up.

"Scott help her up"

We picked her up and ran with Lydia and Allison. When we got outside Maddy was still unconscious. I saw my car and was surprised they drove it here. We hopped in and I asked Scott to drive. Allison sat in the front.

"Scott why is she unconscious?"

"I don't know Stiles"

"Maddy wake up"

A real tear this time ran down my face. I stroked her hair begging for her to wake up. The drive felt like forever. Her heart rate slows down over the course of the car ride. Scott stops right in front of Deaton's office.

"HER HEART JUST STOPPED THERE IS NO TIME CARRY HER TO DEATON'S NOW"

I jump out the car and I put her on my back.

"DEATON HELP ME NOW"

"WHAT THE HELL"

He rounds the corner then breaks into a run.

"Her heart stopped"

He runs to the cabinets and starts to grab stuff.

"Lay her down Stiles"

I put her on the metal table and Deaton cuts open her shirt. It felt weird seeing her without a shirt sober and slammed a shot into her chest. She immediately shot up and took a deep breath. And her eyes flashed a purple color but Deaton didn't seem to notice

"What the hell was that"

"Adrenaline and a hint of wolfsbane" He replied pulling the needle out off Maddy's chest

"That stuff works?"

"Yea"

We look over at Maddy and I go and grab Maddy a towel for her to wrap around her midsection. Scott, Lydia and Allison walk in and hug her.

"Are you ok"

"No"

"Why not"

"I killed somebody and have no clue why you are all hugging me"

"Wait you killed someone" Deaton chimed in

"Yea but I was just defending Scott"

"Um I think you may have killed a hunter"

"What"

"I guess that is why you blacked out you killed him and it took a huge toll on your body"

Maddy ran up to me and wrapped her hands around me and I wrapped my arms around her neck. She cried into my chest. I lifted her head up so she was looking at me and she then stood up as high as she could and softly kissed my lips in front of everybody.

"We can't hide behind closed doors Stiles"

"I completely agree"

I kissed her softly on the lips. Being out in the open with my relationship with her made me feel so much freer. I see a woman who looks about Dereks age barge through the doors. She runs up to Maddy and embraces her. I was looking around when I feel an arm pull me back.

"Question how long had this been going on"

"A couple of days"

"Wherever you are better then Isaac. Just don't hurt her or I will push you off a cliff"

"Sure you will Scott"

"I will don't think I won't"

"Bye Scott"

I said while walking back towards Maddy.


	7. Let's Play A Game

Stiles

I walk back to Maddy and I see her mom.

"Is she ok"

"Yea are you the one who carried

her inside of here"

"Yes"

"Thank you she was so close to dieing and if she dies"

"I know you would never forgive yourself"

"No she would enact her dads side"

"Oh"

"Are you and Maddy dating"

"Um no"

I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Well please take care of her anyways she will need you even if she doesn't want your help"

"Ok"

She walks away and Maddy walks up to me.

"What did she say to you"

"Nothing"

"Can we go back to your place I don't like it here"

"Sure"

She hopes off the table and wraps the towel around herself. I walked out the doors and Maddy follows. We get in my car and drive to my house we get out and head to my room. When we get there I am looking for a shirt and she spins me around and kisses me and then pulls away. I pull her back and kiss her with force.

"Thats no fair"

"What is not fair"

She bit her lip.

"I am half naked and you aren't"

I threw my shirt off and continued to kiss her.

"Better?''

"Better"

I fell back onto the bed and she got on top of me. I was about to undo her bra but my dad walked in. She rolled off the edge of my bed on to the floor before my dad could see her.

"Hey dad"

"I thought I heard a female voice"

"Well you heard wrong"

"Um not only thing. I got a call from the school"

"Oh god"

"Why were you not at school"

"Um I had something to do"

"I know that the supernatural is time consuming but you can't just skip school without telling me"

He came and sat on my bed.

Maddy

"I know that the supernatural is time consuming but you can't just skip school without telling me"

He came closer and sat on Stiles's bed. I flinched. If he saw me Stiles would be dead.

"I know dad"

His dad was going to look at his wall which I was hiding on. Stiles pulled his dad to look at him.

"Dad I promise I will tell you everything except now is not a good time"

"I have got Scott coming over in two minutes and we have a lot to do for school."

"Ok"

He walks out and I get up.

"Well that ruined the mood"

"You're telling me"

"Ha ha Stiles"

"Maybe you should get dressed go out the window and enter through the front door"

"Great idea. I want to meet your dad anyways"

"Ok"

I get off Stiles's bed and put my shirt on. I climb out the window and I decide to jump off the roof instead of climbing down his drain pipe. I jump off and land on my feet. I feel energetic and refreshed and it didn't hurt one bit. I ran around the house and knocked on the front door. His dad answers.

"Hi I am Maddylan Daniels. I am a friend of Stiles."

"Daniels? I havent heard that name name in a while. Are you Lila's kid by any chance?"

"Yes"

"Oh well I am John Stilinski come in"

I walk inside and say thank you.

"Stiles you have a friend here"

"Ok I am coming"

He runs down the stairs and sees me and says hi.

"Hi Stiles I came because we need to work on the chemistry project"

"Oh yea that" He rubs the back of his neck

"I bought notes"

"Oh really"

"I have some in my room"

He runs back up the stairs and I walk over to John.

"How do you know Lila"

"Back when I started as a cop she and Derek got in a lot of trouble together"

"Oh"

"She was a good kid. We talked a lot and then one day she left without telling anyone"

"Yea that would be my fault"

"If you don't mind me asking who is your father"

"Derek Hale. While my house is under investigation we are staying with him except the problem is that it is too far from everything is so far from it."

"Does that make you a wolf"

"No I am not a wolf that side of me is dormant"

"Oh and you are welcome to stay here if you want to be more local"

"That would be awesome"

"Are you still a cop"

"Yes I am actually the sheriff"

"Oh"

Stiles runs down the stairs with his books.

"Dad we need to study come on Maddy"

"Ok Stiles"

I walk over to Stiles and he leads me to the living room. We sit down and he pulls out his chem book.

"Hi Maddy thanks for remembering our project."

"You are welcome Stiles"

He starts flipping through and I kiss his cheek.

"What was that for"

"I don't know"

"Well you missed"

"Oh did I"

"Yea"

I turned his head and kissed him on the lips.

"Did I miss"

"You got close"

He kissed me again and then he whispered in my ear.

"Not here my dad could walk in at anytime"

"Oh speaking of your dad he invited me to stay here as long as I don't have a permanent home and we are still staying at Derek's"

"Well are you going to stay"

"If he doesn't catch us then probably"

"Ok so we can set that up sooner than later"

I laugh and pull the book closer to us.

"Focus Stiles"

"Fine I will"

We were studying for 30 minutes and then his dad walks in.

"Hey do you want to stay tonight if not then you better get home"

"Wait you don't mind if I stay tonight"

"Not at all"

"That would be great um let me call my mom and tell her"

I get up and I call my mom on my phone.

"Hey mom I was offered to stay at someone elses house until we get ours back because Derek's loft is too remote for me"

"Ok hun why don't you come home and grab your clothes"

"Ok"

I walk back and tell that I am going to get my clothes. I walk outside and don't feel like driving. So I start to run and I don't stop. I usually suck at sports but I ran a couple miles in 20 minutes. I run up the stairs of the building and I run into the loft. I stop when I see my mom and Derek standing there.

"I just got a call from the school and they said you weren't there today any reason. And another question where were you that you nearly died today"

"Um I-"

"Wait did someone drive you here?"

"No I ran"

"You enacted the protector side"

"Yes I went to stop them and someone was trying to kill Scott so I shot him and he was a hunter"

"You went to kill the council"

"Not kill them"

Derek stepped in.

"I don't think you enacted my wolf side and what the hell you could have been killed"

He wrapped his arms around me.

"I am going to get my clothes"

"Whose house are you staying at"

I only thought of this quickly.

"Lydia's"

"Ok"

"Let me drive you"

"Sure Derek"

"Can I borrow your keys Li"

"Sure"

She tosses them to him and we run out.

"Hey um you were lying whose house are you staying at"

"Um Stiles's house"

"No way"

"Please please"

"No you are not staying at a teenage boys house."

"Please dad"

"Did you just call me dad"

"I guess I did"

"Um let me talk to his dad"

"Fine"

"But no same room what so ever"

"Ok"

"And Stiles is not your boyfriend is he"

"No he is not my boyfriend"

"Ok"

He parked in front of their driveway and we both get out. We walk up to the front door and Derek knocks. I hear feet slamming against the floor and the lock unclicking. The door swings open and Stiles is standing there.

"Hello Stiles I want to talk to your dad"

"Ok come in"

He invites us inside and I say hi and Derek walks over to Sheriff Stilinski. I can hear all of their heart beats. I hear my phone ring and I walk outside and answer.

"Hey Scott"

"Hey Mads"

"So whats up"

"Um nothing hey where are you?"

"Um I am at Stiles why"

"No reason who else is there"

"Derek"

"Oh cool."

I hear him whisper so softly into the phone that people next to him couldn't hear him.

"Be careful they have me they want you and Stiles"

"Bye Maddy" He said at a normal volume

"Bye Scott"

Who was he talking about? Please don't be the council. I walk back inside and see Derek shaking hands with Stiles's dad. He leaves and grabs my arm like he is telling me to be good.

"Hey Stiles can I talk to you alone"

"Sure"

We go into the living room.

"I just got a call from Scott he said that he was captured and we need to watch our backs"

"Who was he captured by"

"I have no clue just be prepared"

"STILES I AM LEAVING I HAVE A LATE SHIFT I WILL BE BACK AROUND 3:30''

"OK DAD"

"Now we have the whole house to our self"

He wraps his arms around me and I smile.

"Can we forget about everything there is no way we will find Scott today we have the whole house to ourselves"

"Ok I completely agree"

"How about we do some random stuff in every room in the house"

"Or we could just finish what we were doing earlier"

He pulls me on top of him and I laugh.

"No"

"But-"

"How about we play a game"

"What game"

"It is a study game. One person asks another person a question. If the person gets it right the person who asked the question has to take of an article of clothing and if a person gets it wrong they have to take off an article of clothing. The person with the most amount of clothes at the end wins"

"Ok deal"

"True or false: Atoms are electrically neutral; that is they do not have a charge."

"Copper sulfate can be further subdivided into simpler substances by chemical means only. Therefore, it is _."

"A compound"

"Correct"

I pull off one shoe

"What that is not fair"

"Yes it is now askme a question"

"Which of the following is a element? Calcium, Calcium Chloride, or Calcium Chloride Solution"

"Calcium"

He takes off a sock.

"Potassium sulfide solution is a _ mixture."

"A heterogeneous"

"Wrong A homogeneous"

"Shit"

He then takes off his shirt.

"I didn't feel like teasing you. Stainless steel is a mixture (alloy) of _, _, chromium, and nickel."

"Iron and Zinc"

"Incorrect. Iron and Carbon"

I pull off my shirt.

"H2 and Fe represent _. "

"Elements"

"Shit you were right"

I take off my pants so I am just in my lace bra and underwear. He stares.

"Dude up here"

"Sorry"

"H2O and FeS represent _. "

"A compound"

"Correct"

He takes off his pants and he is wearing nothing but boxers.

"Which of the following is a pure substance made up of two or more types of atoms or elements?"

"Oh Shit a compound"

"I don't really care"

"This was your idea so don't say you are bored"

"I am not bored I just have a better idea"

"Like?"

"Like lets continue what we started before"

"Ok great idea"

He picks me up by my waist and carries me to his room.

"I will be right back"

"Just make it quick or I might change my mind"

"Ok"

He runs downstairs and runs back up with our clothes he puts them in the corner.

"Oh that was fast you are really desperate aren't you"

"Very"

He presses up against me and kisses my mouth with force. He then lays light kisses down my neck from my ear to my shoulder. He kisses down my chest and then comes back to my lips. I flip him over so I am on top and I lay kisses from his collar bone to his belly button. I want him but I don't want to lie to Derek.

"Stiles I want to do this but I can't lie to Derek. He would figure out somehow and kill you and I just don't want him to be disappointed in me"

"I understand"

"Ok thank you"

I lay down on top of his heaving chest.

"Am I your girlfriend"

"Do you want to be"

"I don't know my brain isn't working right."

I fall asleep in his arms.

Ava

I see Stiles's window. I climb up and I see Maddy and Stiles together. I see there clothes and realize how I have to do this. I pull the chloroformed cloths out of my bag and hold them up to their mouths. After I am sure they are out I dress them in there clothes and I carry them out the window. I throw them off the roof into my wolfy helpers arms so he can put them in the trunk. I hop in the car and drive with them unconscious in the back. When we get where we need to go I have them put them in their designated room for now. I undress them back to the way they were before and throw the clothes in the corner where they were. I walk out and slammed the metal door closed. I go to Scott's room and see him sleeping. I didn't need to check on Allison I gave her some pills to help her sleep she is out like a light right now. I head back out I now only need Lydia


	8. The Dollhouse

**Stiles **

I wake up next to Maddy in what looks like my room but doesn't feel like it is. I look around and I see a really big camera in the corner. I shake Maddy to wake her up. She looks up confused.

"What the hell"

"I don't know just get dressed"

We get up and we put on our clothes. She walks over to the door opens it and sees a big slab of metal.

"New fashion statement?"

"This isn't my room."

Before she could say anything a voice blasts above the speakers.

"You are now allowed to leave. But you must follow the blue path"

The metal slab moves to the side and I see Scott standing there looking worried. I look down the hallway and see Allison and Lydia looking extremely confused.

"Follow the blue path" rang through the speakers

We all walked down and Maddy grabbed my hand. We were lead to a kitchen table with food on it.

"Scott what the hell is going on"

"We are like their dolls and we are in there doll house. They recreated our rooms so we could feel at home and they tell us what to do and when to do it"

"Enjoy Breakfast" The speakers boomed

We all sat down and Maddy grabbed my hand under the table.

"Now please go back to your rooms"

"We all got up and as we were leaving an animatronic thing gave us our room numbers. Maddy and I were in a room together. We walked into my room and sat on the bed.

"Stiles I don't like this"

"Me neither"

I pulled her in close and hugged her. 5 minutes later we heard the speaker say follow the yellow path and to bring a change of clothes. We grab our stuff and then left. When we reached the bottom of the yellow path there were 5 showers, and 5 sinks.

"Shower time" The speakers chimed

**Maddy**

"Shower time"

"What the actual hell"

"I have no clue

We place our clothes on a bench and walk inside our showers. Mine has a yellow towel, really expensive products and a place to put my old clothes. I take off my clothes and I step into the shower. All of a sudden the water turns on and I feel the hot water hit my skin and I just stood there. I pull out the shampoo and rub it in my hair. I hear Lydia whimpering. I finish showering in a couple minutes. I step into the dry private area and I wrap the towel around my body and I step outside. I see Stiles step out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey how was your shower"

"Fine and you"

I grab my clothes and I go back to the private stalls and I get dressed. I can't believe they don't let us choose our clothes. I put on my underwear and bra. I then put on the white crop top. It went around my back and then it attached around my neck. It was tight so it emphasized my boobs. I then put on the short black skirt and walked out with a hair brush. I went to the mirror and I brushed my wet hair. Scott walks out in a white v-neck shirt and light blue jeans.

"Hey so what do you think is next"

Before I could answer Lydia comes out in a short blue dress that is puffy at the bottom. I run up and hug her.

"Lydia"

"Maddy I don't like this"

"Neither do I. I am sorry I dragged you into this"

"I was already in"

I hugged her tighter.

Allison walks out and she is wearing tight white jeans and a blue jean shirt. She has a tan belt on and her shirt is tucked into her pants.

"Hey guys"

We were all waiting for Stiles to come out wearing tan tightish jeans and a white button up shirt.

"Well you look handsome."

I looked down at all of us and we all forgot shoes.

"Girls follow red and boys follow green"

We walked outside and we went our separate ways. Me Lydia and Allison make our way to a huge closet. Lydia gasped when she opened it.

"Oh my god"

"What is it"

"It is a closet full of shoes and accessories makeup and hair stuff"

I walk up and she was telling the truth.

"Ok Lydia you will style everyone and they may not complain" The speaker stated

"Ok go ahead"

She grabs me and Allisons arms and drags us to chairs. She sets me down and runs to grab us shoes. She grabs Allison a pair white converse and she grabs me a pair of black 6 inch stick high heels.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing those"

"Oh yes you are"

She slams them on the counter and runs behind me.

"Ok Allison you have better style so go crazy"

She runs off and Lydia opens the cabinet and pulls out a blow dryer. She blows my hair flat irons it and then curls it. I can just imagine how retarded I look. She then applies mascara and lipstick. She tells me to look in the mirror I open my eyes and I have loose curls at the bottom and I had bright red lipstick. I didn't look I frown when I see the heels. I was about to say something but Allison walked to us and twirled.

"Hey how do I look"

"Great Allison"

She was wearing a gold locket and her hair was flat ironed and she was wearing light pink lipstick. Lydia taps my shoulder and tells me that she is going to get stuff for herself. She walks away and I see Allison.

"Hey I know we have never really talked but I would like to be closer"

"I would to"

"Hey is Lydia making you wear those"

"Yea"

I walk to the shoes and I put them on. I took one step and I fell over and hit the floor hard. Lydia runs up and helps me up.

"You need to learn how to walk in those"

"You think"

"Ok just take one step at a time"

She grabs my arm and leads me after a while I got used to it, with Lydia holding on. She let go and I stumble a little but I gain my balance and I walk to the door.

**Scott**

Me and Stiles walked down the green pathway. We reached 2 huge doors and I pulled them open and there was jackets and shoes. I chose yellow boots and a leather jacket. Stiles chose Sperry's and no jacket. We went to the door to tell them that we are ready.

**Lydia**

We waited for the speaker to tell us what to do after 5 minutes the speaker chimed for us to follow the purple path and landed in a restaurant with a stage and a microphone. I saw the boys enter they didn't look half bad.

"Maddylan please go to the stage" The speakers said. I had jumped at the noise.

I pushed her along as she reluctantly walked up to the stage and stumbled while doing it.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Sing I know you can" The speakers boomed

"And if I don't"

"There will be grave consequences"

"Ok. Um what should I sing"

"I have no clue all I know is you will do great"

"Oh this is called Misery Buisness by Paramore"

"Ok go you will do great"

All of a sudden music starts playing from the speakers and she starts to sing.

"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock It's a matter of time before we all run out When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth I waited eight long months She finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me Two weeks and we had caught on fire

She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile Whoa, well I never meant to brag

But I've gotten what I wanted now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now"

My jaw dropped she was amazing. I couldn't believe that she didn't do this more often.

"But God does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God it just feels so It just feels so good"

**Maddy**

"But God does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God it just feels so It just feels so good"

I was trying so hard not to puke. I thought I could do this but I can't. The only reason I was still singing was because I was afraid they would kill all of us.

"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change "

That is one of my favorite part of the song

"And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged I'm sorry honey, I passed out, now look this way Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you Looking as innocent as possible to get to who"

**Stiles**

"And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged I'm sorry honey, I passed out, now look this way Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you Looking as innocent as possible to get to who"

I had no clue Maddy could sing and she was- I can't even describe it. She looked nervous and sick though she must not like singing in front of us.

"GO MADS" I screamed she smiled and relaxed a little bit

"They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! Whoa, well I never meant to brag But I've gotten what I wanted now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feel so good"

She became a little more comfortable and she started to smile more.

" 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God it just feels so It just feels so good I watched his wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving"

What is this gorgeous song and why have I not heard it before.

" Whoa, well I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, well I never meant to brag But I've gotten what I wanted now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God it just feels so It just feels so good"

She ended and we all start clapping really fast and loud.

"Ok now you get to use the computers but the rules are no contact to the outside world"

We walk to the computer and I look up Beacon Hills news. The headline read: **5 Local Beacon Hills Teens Have Disappeared. **I continued to read and there was no information except for our names. Maddy runs over and sees the article.

"Wait get up Stiles let me try something"

I get up and she sits down and adds a tab. She looks up Beacon Hills Sheriff Department.

"It is not going to work you need a passcode."

"Don't underestimate me"

She pulls up a black screen and starts typing. I soon realized what she is doing.

"Wait you can't hack into a police station"

"Watch me"

As soon as she said that the police page shifted into the mainstream server.

"How the hell did you do that"

"Practice Stilinski"

"What ever just look up our case"

"Ok"

A file pops up and it is our case file. 5 teens disappeared from their homes between the times of 1:00am to 2:30 am. We have no leads on the case and no suspects. The screen went black and it logged us out of the police station.

"Damn they must have caught us"

"Well get it back up"

"I can't"

"Scott what time is it"

"4:27 pm"

We have been gone for two days and they haven't gotten one suspect. Something strange is going on here.

**Well this chapter might not work well but everything will be explained next chapter.**


	9. Welcome To The Fun House

**Hey guys I really am trying to update this more frequently but it is right finals for me so it is hard.**

**Derek**

"I knew she shouldn't let her stay there. I knew you would lose her"

"Derek I lost my child too"

"And me and Chris"

"We are doing everything we can to find them"

"Well I think it was the council"

"I can't waste resources on finding them when we have no way of even pinning them to the case"

I was getting really pissed off. I slammed my fist to the table.

"Find them"

"Derek your eyes"

"Shut up Stillinki if you don't find them you and Melissa will see a lot more than my eyes"

I stormed out the room. If the police wouldn't do anything about this then I will do it myself. I can't do it with Lila because she is an emotional wreck. I get in my car. First they separated me and Lila and now they kidnapped my daughter they were fucking stupid if they thought I wasn't going after them. I drive to the mansion. The only reason I knew where it was is because Lila lived here when she was younger. I pulled up and I opened the doors.

"AVA GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW"

Ava walks up and smiles.

"Ah Derek I knew you would come soon"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM"

"I have not hurt them do you want to see them"

"SHOW ME NOW"

"There is no need to yell Derek. Follow me"

She walked over to computers and pulled up camera footage.

"They are like our dolls. They live in this huge doll house and we tell them what to do. They haven't rebeled yet so we are still on track"

"You little shit they are human beings"

"Do you want to see your daughter"

"Yes and you better get her out as soon as possible"

"I can't do that but here is the footage"

She pulls up a feed and Stiles and Maddy are sitting on a bed talking. Stiles pulls Maddy into a hug and he rubs her back. I feel anger rising to my face. He stopped hugging her and he puts her face in his hands. She then pressed forward and pressed her lips against his. He grabbed her hair and he laid down and then pulled her on top of him. I was going to punch him over and over again he said that they wouldn't become intimate. She took his shirt off and I couldn't watch anymore. I turned around and flipped over the table.

"DID YOU TELL THEM TO DO THAT"

"No Derek I didn't"

I was pacing back and forth. I had to find them. I flipped off Ava and I ran out. I got in my car. I had no clue where to start.

**Maddy**

I hugged Stiles. He rubbed my back but I pulled away. He put his hands around my face. I don't like this feeling I needed it gone. I pressed my lips against his and he instantly got the message. He entangled my hair in his hands and he laid down he forcefully pulled me on top of him. I forgot where we were and I pulled off his shirt I heard it rip. As soon as I remembered where we were I stopped. All of a sudden I heard locks click and the lights went out.

"What the hell"

"I don't know but lets go check it out"

"Ok"

He puts on his shirt and we walk to the door. He opens the door and I see Scott.

"God damn it Scott you scared the living shit out of me"

"Sorry but we need to hurry"

"Why"

"Every Night at midnight the power goes out for an hour"

"Really?"

"Yea they use up so much power they have to shut it off sometimes"

"Well lets leave"

"I am trying to find a way but it always leads to a dead end"

"This is fucking great"

"Stiles why is your shirt torn?"

"Um no reason"

I feel heat rising up to my cheeks.

"You ripped it didn't you"

"Yea I was taking it off and I some how managed to rip a piece up"

"Nice going. Let me go get Lydia and Allison."

He runs down the dark hallway. Stiles and I are finally alone.

"Do you know what we could do with an hour by ourselves" He smirked

"What I really have no clue" I smiled innocently and twirled my hair around my finger

"Oh sure you don't"

He kissed my lips and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He starts to walk backwards until he touches a bed. He gently sits down and he takes off my shirt. I ripped off the rest of his shirt. He was about to undo my bra when Scott walks in.

"Really dude on my bed?"

"Sorry Scott"

I reach for my shirt and I put it on. Stiles picked up his but he couldn't put it on because it was ripped to shreds.

"Oh well I will go grab another shirt"

**Lydia**

Maddy walks in and the first thing I notice is that she is fixing herself up like she just got roughed up. No one would beat her so that means.

"OH MY GOD YOU WERE FOOLING AROUND WITH STILES"

"Sh keep your voice down"

"Well what happened"

"Um we were just making out when Scott walked in on us."

"Oh my god"

"Is that all you can say"

"No"

"What did Scott say"

"Um really dude not on my bed"

"He wasn't shocked?"

"Um no I guess not"

"Ok"

"By the way nice singing"

"Please don't bring that up"

"Ok sorry"

"I don't get why Scott wasn't surprised"

"I have no clue"

"Whatever this is a boring topic can we just change the conversation"

"No we must talk about you and Stiles"

"Ugh"

"Spill bitch"

"I would except we have no time"

"I totally forgot"

"What"

"That we are in a fucking life size doll house"

"Don't worry someone will find us soon"

She hugs me.

"I hope so"

"GUYS YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME HERE NOW!" Scott yelled

"SCOTT?"

**Maddy **

Lydia and I run out and we see a full out wolf.

"What the-"

Before I could say anything it was changing back to its man like figure. It was Derek. How did he find us and thank god he did.

"Lets go now before they catch us"

"The camera's are off"

"Wait what"

"Yea how much time we got left Scott"

"Half an hour"

"Ok we got to hurry"

**Allison**

I run down the hallway with them following Derek. When I feel a hand wrap around me. I get pulled into a deep heaving chest. I try and escape but I can't.

"LET ME GO GOD DAMN IT"

They all turned around and stood in shock.

"That is not going to happen sweety"

I recognized the voice but it took me a second to place who it was.

"ISAAC" I screamed

"Hey babe sorry to sneak up on you but none of you are leaving"

"Guys leave I can stay with Isaac"

"No I am not leaving you Allison" Lydia crys

"Go now"

"I would do what she tells you or you all die"

"Lets go we have no more time" Derek growls

Lydia starts to run toward me but Derek pulls her back.

"Go Lydia I will be fine"

She starts to cry but they all run out eventually. I was still in Isaac's grip.

"Well it looks like they made it out in the nick of time."

The lights flash on. He shoves me to the floor.

"Whoops you must have slipped"

"Screw you Isaac"

"Oh I know you want to Honey"

"Not a chance in hell"

"No need to be rude"

"Go fuck yourself"

"Well someone isn't getting fed"

"Why are you doing this"

"They promised me protection and strength and my own pact"

"So you trade in us for that"

"Yes"

"You fucking cheat"

He slaps me across the face.

"I did this for me you little bitch"

"Suck a fucking dick asshole"

He slaps me again and I just realized that I was stuck here with this monster.

**Derek**

I was so happy to Maddy and her friends. I could watch Lila lose her.

"Don't worry we will get Allison"

"When"

"Soon"

"Oh and Stiles if you ever lay a hand on my daughter again I will tear you to shreds"

"What"

"You know what I am talking about and I am forbidding you from staying at Stiles house ever again"

I felt anger come to the car. I knew it was from Maddy.

"Do you have a problem Maddy"

"No" She grumbles

I continue to drive. I soon dropped off Lydia and everyone stayed silent. But dropping off Stiles was different. As soon as he stepped out of my car and shut the door Maddy started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL"

"What Maddy"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT"

"Because he needs to know that you are precious Maddy and you can't spend a night at a boys house that you have only known for a week."

"WHY THE HELL NOT"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE A CHILD AT THIS AGE AND HAVE IT RUIN YOUR WHOLE LIFE"

"WAIT SO YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BECOME MY MOM"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID"

"BUT IT'S WHAT YOU MEANT"

We pulled onto Scott's street.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT I LOVE YOUR MOTHER AND I LOVE YOU"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MAKE NO FUCKING SENSE"

"EXCUSE ME WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE"

"WHY THE HELL NOT."

"BECAUSE THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR DAD"

As soon as I screamed that we pulled into Scott's driveway and I stop.

"WELL YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER FUCKING DAD"

She got out of the car.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING"

"I am going to stay at Scott's"

"NO YOU'RE NOT"

"WATCH ME"

She walked to the door and flipped me off. Scott invited her inside. I slammed my hand against the steering wheel.

"FUCK"

I pulled away and I speed towards my loft. What the fuck. I kept running over what she said in my head.

"_WELL YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER FUCKING DAD"_

It sent shivers down my spine.


	10. Max

**This is a little descriptive. I feel that this chapter sucks so yea. My face claim for Max (who will be a huge character in this story) is Thomas Dekker. Enjoy**

**Maddy**

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MAKE NO FUCKING SENSE"

"EXCUSE ME WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE"

"WHY THE HELL NOT."

"BECAUSE THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR DAD"

As soon as he screamed that we get to Scott's house and he stops.

"WELL YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER FUCKING DAD"

I got out of the car

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING"

"I AM STAYING AT SCOTT'S"

"NO YOU'RE NOT"

"WATCH ME"

I felt bad. I did think of Derek as my dad I was just pissed off for no reason. I look at Scott and he reluctantly opens the door. We step inside and he gives me a sad look.

"What"

"Nothing"

"There is something you're not telling me Scott"

"No its nothing its just-I feel that ever since you have enacted your protector side you have been acting different"

"What are you talking about"

"When I first met you, you acted tough but secretly you wanted to take everything slow and you wanted people to treat you softly and now you are tough on the outside and you are going really fast with Stiles and you are always rough with him."

"That is so not true"

"I can hear your heart beat. Not only are you lying to me you are lying to yourself"

"I don't really care what you say"

"Like the old Maddy would have never said that"

"Well I am not the old MADDY"

I felt myself getting mad.

"You know what else Scott I like this me better. I feel more empowered and stronger."

I then pushed him into the wall and he groaned.

"Whoops I slipped"

"Maddy stop"

"NO I WAS NEVER HEARD NEVER ACKNOWLEDGED BEFORE AND NOW I AM THE CENTER OF ATTENTION AND IT FEELS AMAZING SCOTT AND IF YOU DON'T GODDAMN LIKE ME THEN YOU CAN STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME"

**Scott**

"You know what else Scott I like this me better. I feel more empowered and stronger."

I looked in her eyes and I got scared. Her eyes were dark green and she looked dead inside. She then shoved me into a wall. She was a lot stronger than I thought. I groaned.

"Whoops I slipped"

"Maddy stop"

I was extremely scared. Her eyes made her look like a completely different person. Her eyes were like this in the car when Derek told off Stiles.

"NO I WAS NEVER HEARD NEVER ACKNOWLEDGED BEFORE AND NOW I AM THE CENTER OF ATTENTION AND IT FEELS AMAZING SCOTT AND IF YOU DON'T GODDAMN LIKE ME THEN YOU CAN STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME"

I thought she was going to punch me but she ran out of the door instead. I got up to chase after her but when I looked outside she was gone and I couldn't track her sent.

"SHIT"

**Maddy**

I ran off into the woods and stopped. I heard Scott yell and I tried not to laugh. I pulled out my phone and looked at the the time. It was 2 in the morning. Fucking great. I pulled up a map on my phone and I followed it to the nearest drug store. I just got a great idea. I got the stuff I needed and asked the cashier a question. Thanked her and left.

**Stiles**

It felt weird to be without Maddy. I was still shocked Derek found out. I had no clue how. I couldn't sit my mind was racing. I still haven't called my dad. I hear the door open and I stand up I run downstairs and I see my dad. I pull him into a hug and he squeezes me tightly.

"Where the hell were you Stiles"

"To long of a story"

"Don't ever leave me like that again"

"I won't Dad"

"Is everyone else ok"

"Yea except for Allison"

"What do you mean"

"She sacrificed herself so we could get out"

He looked sick

"Allisons dead?"

"No she is just still with them"

"And who is them"

"Um Isaac is one and I heard someone say a name something like Anna, Amy,-"

"Ava?"

"Yea Ava how did you know that"

"Lucky guess. Go upstairs Stiles and lock your windows"

"Ok dad"

"Now"

He was acting really weird. But I did as I was told.

**John**

After Stiles went upstairs I pulled out my phone.

"Hey Melissa guess who is back in town."

"Who"

"Ava Daniels"

"Holy shit"

"Yea thats who took the kids. Isaac is working with them and they still have Allison"

"No that is not ok. Scott is ok how about Stiles"

"He is fine have you heard from their friend Maddy"

"No but Scott seemed out of it when I brought her up"

"I still can't get over that Ava is back. She scared the living shit out of me"

"Same"

**Stiles**

I walk into school and I go to my locker. I open it, and I hear a bang.

"Hey babe how was your night" Maddy says

I close my locker and I nearly fell over when I saw her.

"Woah Maddy what happened to you"

"Do you like"

She had pink highlights under her brown hair. She had 4 ear piercings and nose ring, and a lip piercing. She had thick black eyeliner that emphasized her huge green eyes they were dark and they made her look detached. She was wearing bright red lipstick and her nails were black.

"Um yea"

"Well good because I have wanted to show you something for along time"

She grabs my hand and drags me into the locker room.

"What did you want to show me"

"Nothing stupid I just wanted an excuse to be alone with you"

She pulls me closer with brute force. Her hands grabbing my waist tightly. I could already feel my waist bruising. She presses her lips against mine and I can feel the cold metal of the piercing. She soon takes dominance with her tongue. She explored my mouth. We then stopped kissing and she traced her finger down my chest, and she squaded and she played with my buckle on my jeans.

"Stop being such a goddamn tease"

"Well someone is egare"

She finally undid my belt and unbuttoned my pants with her TEETH. She slowly pulls down the zipper and I feel the bulge rub against my boxers. She loops her fingers into my boxers and starts to pull them off. All of a sudden we hear the door open. She quickly stroked my bulge just to get my to make noise. I couldn't help it and I let out a moan. She put her hand over mouth to keep from laughing. She stands up and I attempt to pull up my pants when I feel a strong push. I fall over and land on the floor about 2 feet from coach with my pants at my knee's. Maddy walks out in front of me and leaves with a sway in her step like she just accomplished something by pushing me in front of coach.

"BALINSKI MY OFFICE NOW"

"Yes coach"

I pull up my pants and get cleaned up and I walk with coach to his office. I hear him tell a teacher to get him a substitut. Shit.

"So tell me what the hell was that"

"Nothing coach"

"If you don't tell me I will call your dad and tell him you were having sex on school grounds"

"But I wasn't"

"I don't care"

"I am surprised you are so calm about this"

"Well Stiles its because you remind me of me at your age and I don't want you to get by a girl that treats you like a peice of shit"

"Really coach?"

"NO GET YOUR ASS TO CLASS. I WILL BE CALLING YOUR DAD, AND YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR 3 DAYS BALINSKI"

"But"

"NO BUTS GO TO CLASS"

"Ok"

**Maddy**

I was trying not to laugh at Stiles when I was walking to class. He is like a lost puppy. I walk into class and slide into a seat in the back of the classroom. Scott runs back to me.

"What the hell did you do to yourself"

"I got renovated. You like?"

"No I don't we need to talk"

"Scott stop being mean"

"Scott take a seat please" The substitute chimes

"Oh my god she is fucking annoying"

"We will talk later"

"Whatever Scott"

A guy comes in and sits in the desk next to Maddy. He scoots his desk closer.

"Hey I am Max"

"Ok cool"

"I like your lip piercing"

She lifted up her head and turned to him

"Thank you"

"So what is your name"

"Maddy"

He moves the desk so the desks are touching.

"You're really sexy"

"Thank you"

She glances back at me smirks, looks back at Max grabs his hand and she guides it to her thigh.

"Maddy what the hell are you doing" I scowled

"Shut up Scott"

He gets the message and he starts to rub her leg. What the hell is wrong with her? I am going to ask her mom.

"Um miss I don't feel so good can I go to the nurse"

"Yes Scott"

I run out of the room and I leave school. I hop on my bike and I drive to Derek's loft.


	11. Gay Best Friend

**Hey if you have any questions just ask.**

**Maddy**

Max runs his hand up and down my leg. Until Scott gets up and leaves. He drops his hand.

"Your welcome Daniels"

"Thanks Maxwell"

"I told you never to call me that"

"Whatever"

"You enacted your protector side didn't you"

"Yea how did you know"

"I enacted it last year"

"And you kept it from me?"

"Your mom wouldn't let me tell you"

"When I enacted mine I started drugs and wore heavy eyeliner" He added

"Oh my god I remembered that you. I started to think you weren't gay anymore and I got sad that I had lost my gay bestfriend"

"Oh honey I will always be gay I am about as straight as a circle."

"Good"

"I love your hair you look good like this"

"Thank you"

"Was that guy your boyfriend because he was yummy"

"No but I will introduce you to my boyfriend who I am currently trying to make him jealous can you pretend to be straight like you did with Scott"

"Yes but on one condition you get me a date with a hot guy and we need to become best friends again"

"Deal"

"Now pay attention in class"

"Wait I have a funny story"

"Spill"

"I took my boyfriend into the locker room and things got heated when all of a sudden his coach walks in and I touch him just to have him make a noise and then while he was pulling his pants up I shoved him and he landed in front of his coach with his pants at his knee's and I just left"

"That is amazing"

**Max**

"I took my boyfriend into the locker room and things got heated when all of a sudden his coach walks in and I touch him just to have him make a noise and then while he was pulling his pants up I shoved him and he landed in front of his coach with his pants at his knee's and I just left"

I wanted her to snap out of this phase but not in class. She tried to help me out of the drug phase, but she never said anything bad in public and she only intervened when it got really bad. This wasn't that bad. I think.

"That is amazing"

"Thank you for the compliment"

I barely paid attention the rest of class. When we were walking out she grabs my hand.

"You ready?"

"I have never been more ready"

"Good"

I wrap my arm around her shoulders and we walk up to a somewhat scrawny guy.

"Hey Stiles this is my boyfriend from my old school. Max"

"Hey Max"

He twitched.

"He isn't supernatural, but the other one is a wolf right?" I whisper into her ear

I soon feel her get tugged away. Stiles is holding her.

"Yea well I am her boyfriend now so just back away"

"Whatever man. See you later Daniels"

I kiss her on the cheek and I leave. I kinda feel bad but she went to the store with me to get the eyeliner last year, so I need to be there for her. But she better get me a date.

**Scott**

I arrive at Derek's and I know he knows I am here. I run up to his loft and I see him standing outside with a clenched jaw. He stared at me with a cold stare.

"Hi Derek"

"Scott" He growled

"Is Lila home"

"Yes"

"Can I talk to her"

"Go inside"

"Thank you"

I walk inside and I see Lila on the couch fixing a gun.

"Hey Lila"

"Scott"

"What is up with the both of you only using one word."

"Derek told me everything tell me about what happened last night"

"Shit how the hell did he find out"

"He was there"

"Oh yea right that"

"Wait what happened after he left"

"Nothing"

"Scott I am holding a gun don't keep secrets"

"Fine I told Maddy that ever since the event she had been acting strange and she shoved me into a wall and left. I saw her this morning with multiple ear piercings and pink highlights a lip ring and a nose ring."

"Oh dear god. Don't worry Scott its just a phase"

"What do you mean?"

"After you enact the side you can have different reactions, adrenaline rush, addiction issues."

"And there is this new guy Max was feeling up her leg and they just met"

"Wait Max, does he has brown hair"

"Yea but its more black and his eyes are like a blue grey"

She laughs

"Oh Scott she will be just fine"

"You think?"

"I know now go back to school Scott"

"Ok"

**Lila**

"Yea its more black and his eyes are like a blue grey"

I laugh. This is Maddy's gay best friend we are talking about

"Oh Scott she will be just fine"

"You think?"

"I know now go back to school Scott"

"Ok"

Scott leaves and Derek comes up to me.

"Wait she did all of this then let a guy feel her up and you're ok with it"

"No except the guy that felt her up was her old best friend, who happens to be the other line of protectors, and he is also gay"

"Wait how do you know"

"I could sense his energy"

"What did you do when yours was activated."

"I got pregnant"

"Oh"

"Yea"

"At least I got my beautiful Maddylan from that"

"Yea"

He come close and laid kisses down my neck.

"Late Morning Sex?"

"Late Morning Sex"

He pushes me into the couch. This is going to be fun.

**Stiles**

I walk with Maddy to chemistry.

"Hey Maddy do you still like him?"

"Who"

"You're ex"

"No we are just really close friends"

"Ok"

We enter chemistry and we take our seats in the back. I get a text from Scott.

Scott; Some guy named Max made a move on Maddy.

Stiles: What did he do?

Scott: He ran his hand up and down her leg

Stiles: I got this

I put my hand on Maddy's knee and she looks up surprised. I run my hand up and down her leg. She starts to move closer to me and my heartbeat quickens.

"What are you doing"

"What I should have done for a long time"

"And what is that" She smirked

"This"

I traced the sew lines on the inside of her pants with my finger. I quickly grab her leg and I pull it on my lap. I trace circles along her inner thigh. She giggles.

"Is something funny Maddylan"

"No I am sorry"

"Ok pay attention"

I continue to trace when all sudden I hear a fire alarm. Everyone gets up and leaves class.

"Did you do that"

"Yep"

"How"

"I hacked into the school's fire system through my phone and I started the alarm"

"Woah my girlfriend is a sexy, smart, badass"

"You know it"

**Scott**

Great Max is in my 2nd block. I was listening to the teacher when the fire alarm goes off. Everyone gets up and leaves. We are outside and I see Maddy wrapped in Stiles's arms. He started kissing her cheek and she smiled. I haven't seen that smile in a while. It made me happy to see it.

**Allison**

I was tied to a chair and Isaac was holding a knife.

"Please stop Isaac"

"Oh honey we just started"

I spit blood out of my mouth and I give Isaac a death glare.

"You are a sick man you know that Isaac"

"I have been told that once or twice"

"What do you want Isaac"

"I want for hunters to stand down join us as protectors and to keep the supernatural growing"

"Well why do you need me"

"You are a bargaining chip. I show a video of you to Chris he is under our spell"

"He is not going to fall for that"

"Oh he will and when he does we have the Argents then we let you go"

He slices the knife across my cheek. I wince. Please someone get me out of here.


	12. Intervention

**DUdes totally forgot about posting this story on here. On wattpad I am already on the sequal**

Maddy

After they found out the fire drill was a false alarm everyone piled back inside. Stiles and I walked back into chemistry and we sat down. I laid my legs on top of his thighs. We continued to take notes when someone walks in and whispers to the teacher.

"Can Stiles and Sarah please go to the office."

"Yes Mr. Harris"

We both get up and walk down the hallway."Do you have any idea what this is"

"No"

When we entered the front office I saw my mom. She motioned for us to leave. We walked out the door and stepped into her car.

"Mom why are you picking us up"

"Because we need to talk"

"Are you going to drop Stiles off"

"No he is coming with us"

"Wait why"

"Because we need to talk"

"Will Derek be there" Stiles cried

"Yes he is involved. Melissa is getting Scott and I got permission from your dad to pick you up."

"How did you do that"

"I called in an old favor"

"Oh ok"

She drives in silence.

"I know you two are dating so just stop being awkward"

"How did you-"

"Scott told me"

"Oh"

Stiles

Shit I didn't want to see Derek. I don't want to die for feeling up his daughter, how can Maddy be his daughter and not be a wolf. No stop thinking Stiles you're going to get too wound up. My thoughts were interrupted by a phone. It was Maddy's.

"Maxwell how are you"

I couldn't hear what he was saying. But she replied with.

"So you are coming to"

"My mom said WHAT?"

"No I don't need someone to watch me Maxwell"

"Bye Maxwell"

Why does she talk to him.

Max

I quickly got out of school and into my car. I started the engine and I drove off. At a red light I pulled out my phone and I called Maddy. She answered.

"Maxwell how are you"

"I hate that stop, your mom told me to get to your house any reason why"

"So you are coming to"

"Yea and another thing your mom said I should look after you"

"My mom said WHAT?"

"For me to help and watch you"

"No I don't need someone to watch me Maxwell"

"STOP CALLING ME MAXWELL"

"Bye Maxwell"

"I hate you"

I continued to drive to the address she gave me. I pulled up to a loft with Maddy's car. i stepped out my car and I walked inside to the room number. I swung open the doors and Lila and a man, a werewolf to be precise were sitting across from Maddy and Stiles. I grab a chair and I sit on the side of Maddy. Before anyone could talk another boy, a werewolf runs in. I turn around and he glares at me. He pulls out a chair and sits across from Stiles.

"Ok first Max introduce yourself"

"I am Maxwell Tyler. I am Maddy's Gay best friend. I am also a protector. I enacted my side with a boating accident."

"Now Stiles"

"Hi I am Stiles Stilinski. I am Maddy's um"

He looks at the floor looks up regains his posture"

"Hi I am Stiles Stilinski. I am Maddy's boyfriend. I am human. I have never activated being human"

He smiled

"Hi my name is Scott Mccall. I am a friend. I am an alpha werewolf. I was bit by peter, the old alpha."

"My name is Lila Daniels. I am Maddy's Mother. I am a protector. I enacted mine to protect Derek"

"My name is Derek Hale. I am a wolf. I was born into it, and I am Maddy's father"

"Wait your Maddy's dad" I chimed

"Yes"

"But you're a wolf"

"Yes and your problem is"

"That would make Maddy half wolf"

"Yes Max but the only way she can eat that side is by dying." Lila added

"I will ask questions later"

"Hello my name is Maddylan Daniels. I am protector. I enacted it protecting Scott"

"Ok first order of this. Maddy you need to decide whether to trigger your father's side or not."

"I don't know"

"You are all here because Maddy trusts you"

"Wait what is this"

"Its an intervention"

"Why"

"Because Maddy you tricked your friends into thinking that this kid was feeling you up and that he your old boyfriend"

"What is so bad about that Maxwell agreed"

"Maddy I did because you went to the store to get eyeliner, you would walk up to guys to see if they were gay or not"

"So the only reason you're helping me is because I helped you"

"Yes"

"Anything else"

"You should apologize to Stiles"

"Why should I do that"

"For the lockeroom"

"What" Stiles says alarmed

"How does he know about that"

"I told him"

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL YOU PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY TALKING ABOUT"

"NOTHING" We all screamed

"Stiles and Max can I talk to you outside"

"Sure"

We all get up and walk outside the building. Max gets in his car and starts his engine. He steps out and walks up to me and Stiles.

"What the hell Max"

"What"

"Why would you say that in front of my parents"

"Stiles I am sorry about this morning"

"It's fine just don't do it again"

"Ok"

"We don't talk about it ever again"

"Ok whatever"

"And Max that was low. Let's go back inside"

He shuts off his car and we walk back inside.

"Sarah take the dye out along with the piercing"

"Now why would I do that"

"Because I told you to"

"No"

"Excuse me Maddy listen to your mother"

"Why this is a better me"

"Uh just take it out"

"But mom" She whines

"Now Maddylan"

"Ugh"

She gets up and walks to the bathroom. I could feel the tension in the room. I look over and Derek is death glaring Stiles.

Maddy

I walk to the bathroom turn on the water and I grab the shampoo. I run into the kitchen and I grab baking soda. I can't believe she is making me do this I spent money on this hair dye and the piercing and now I have to take it all out. I mixed the baking soda and the shampoo. I rinse the water over my hair and I scrub it in. This is bullshit. I rinse it out and I grab a towel I wrap it around my hair and I step outside.

"Are you happy Mom"

"Very"

"Ok good"

"You're forgetting something"

"What"

"Your piercings"

"Shit I was hoping you would forget"

"Nope"

I reached up and started at the top taking each one out carefully. After I was done I sighed.

"Thank you Maddy"

"Whatever"

I walked over and saw Derek glaring at Stiles. I walked over and I kissed Stiles slowly he was surprised at first but he melted into it after a while. He grabbed my neck and Derek growls. I pull away and Stiles sighs, Derek growls again and I shoot him a look. I walked back over to my seat.

"Everyone needs sleep. Derek and I were up looking for you and I am pretty sure you guys didn't get that good of sleep."

I didn't realize how tired I was until now. I need sleep.

"Yea I barely slept last night" Stiles whines

"Stiles can I talk to you"

"Yea"

We walk over to Derek's bed and we sit on the edge. I was going to pass out there I was so tired.

"I really like you Stiles and I don't want Derek to interfere"

"Same except I am so tired."

"I can barely keep my eyes open but before we drift off I want to show you something"

"Ok"

I move to the top of the bed and I lay down. I pat next to me and he lays next to me.

"Ok so imagine that we have this perfect apple pie life 3 kids when all of a sudden one of them turns 15 and they are put in the position I am in right now what then, will we protect her or let her turn-"

I couldn't stay awake any longer. My eyes drifted closed and soon I couldn't feel anything anymore it was just dark.

Scott

I was listening to their conversation when everything just stopped. Their heart beats in perfect sync. I walk over to the room and they are lying about a foot apart from each other. I sighed when Stiles turns on his side and Maddy turns to face were now nearly up against each other. Maddy turns onto the other side facing away from Stiles but somehow she managed to get closer. Before I knew it they were spooning. How the hell did they do that. Their hearts were still in perfect rhythm and they were gripping tight and not letting go of each other.


	13. Save me

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have had a serious case of writers block. I forced myself to write this in a night so it might not be that good. SORRY. This is very short its a filler next chapter has everything from love to violence. YES THERE WILL BE ADORABLE STILES NEXT CHAPTER

Scott

I walk away from them and I see Derek. He seems territorial.

"Are they done talking"

"Derek they are sleeping"

"Whatever. Scott, Lila Max and I are going to rescue Allison, you sleep on the couch. She will be back tomorrow morning."

"No I want to come with you"

"You can't I need someone to watch over Stiles and Maddy"

"Are you finally excepting them?"

"No."

"I think you are"

"Just go to sleep Scott"

"Whatever Derek"

I walk over to the couch and lie down. I just now realized how tired I was. Damn. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lydia

I was sitting there when my phone rang. It was Derek.

"Yes"

"Lydia I know you haven't slept since you got back go to my loft and go sleep."

"Why do I have to go to your place"

"Scott, Stiles, and Maddy are there and its not safe to be by yourself"

"Fine"

"I will have Max come pick you up"

"Who"

"Someone you can trust"

"Fine. I will go but get Allison back"

"When it is time it's only 5 now"

"Ok"

"Max will be there in 10 minutes"

"Whatever Derek just save her"

Allison

Isaac had changed from the chair to me lying down on a metal table, leather cuffs, and leather straps covering my privates leaving the rest of my naked body exposed. I was cut, burned, branded, and every other thing you could imagine. Isaac walked in.

"Hey sugar"

"Stop please"

"NO"

He walks up to me and runs his hand down the side of my stomach.

"You're so beautiful"

"Shut up ass hole" It came off my tongue like acid

"Now that is not nice"

He grabbed a piece of cloth and shoved it in my mouth. I screamed. He laughed and lifted up a small knife. He dragged it on my chest above my breasts. He leaned down to my ear.

"I wish this leather wasn't there so I could see you beautiful body and run my hands along the naked skin" He whispered

I cried out in pain as he continues to cut through my skin.

"Maybe I can convince them to let me keep you"

He stops cutting and leaves the room. He comes back with a bucket. He walks over to me and takes out the cloth.

"I want to hear you scream."

I just wanted to give into the pain, close my eyes and never open them again, my eyes felt heavier, until I get a burning pain. I let out a blood curdling scream.

"Now that rubbing alchahol may help keep the burns from getting infected"

"Screw you" I gritted

"That can be arranged sugar"

"What time is it"

"Its 5:30 don't worry I will be gone at 6 to leave you alone to rethink your answers"

He picks up a iron rod and places it in the fire until it is bright orange.

"If you behave and don't scream I can leave right after this"

He pressed it against my side and slowly rolls it down my body. It takes all my will power not to scream. He finally stops and smirks.

"Good Girl, Nighty night bitch"

Isaac leaves the room and I burst into tears. I don't know how much longer I can endure this.


	14. Don't Screw Your Enemy

Lydia

I pack my clothes for tomorrow morning. Who the hell is Max. I hear a knock on the door downstairs I grab my phone and my bag and I run downstairs. I swing open the door and a boy my age is standing there he has dark hair and blue grey eyes,

"You're Max?"

"Yes in the flesh"

"Can we go I need to sleep"

"Sure. Follow me"

I followed him to his car. I sit in the passenger seat and he starts the car. Sometime during the car ride I fell asleep.

Max

Halfway through the car ride I look at Lydia. She is out, when we reach the bottom of Derek's' building I shut off the car, get out, go over to Lydia's side, and I pick her up bridal style and I carry her up the stairs to Derek's loft. I open the door and everyone is still out cold. I walk over to the guest bedroom and lightly laid her down on the covers. I pulled the covers down and pulled off her shoes and socks I pulled the covers over her. I had become a master at this, my past is so screwed up, after my dad left my mom became a drunk asshole, Maddy's mom had to help me through my protector shit. All my mom did was get drunk hit me then blame me for my dad leaving, but for some reason every night when she came home from the bar and passed out I would carry her to her bed pull off her shoes and put her to bed. I basically took care of her after I turned 9. Maddy and her mom were my escape, they didn't have that much food but they always shared, they were my family after my dad left. I walk into the main room. I walk to what there is of a kitchen. I make myself a cup of coffee and I sit on a wobbly chair. I get up a couple minutes later and I walk around and I reach a bed. Stiles and Maddy are curled up together. They are so cute. I walk back to the chair and I sit I can't sleep until they get back with Allison. This was going to be a long night.

_6 Hours Later_

Derek

I looked at the clock and its 11:00 pm one more hour. I was sitting with Lila in the car. She was getting changed.

"Tell me again what the plan is"

"I distract the gaurds and you get Allison"

She pulles up the short black skirt and the stockings. She put on a skin tight black spandex shirt. She straps a gun to her thigh and alppys bright red lipstick. I couldn't stop staring. Damn she looks hot.

"Derek foucus"

"What"

She fixed her boobs.

"Damn you look hot for a mom"

I stared at her chest.

"Derek my face is up here"

"Oh sorry"

I tried really hard to drag my eyes away from her emphasized chest.

"Ok so what are we going to do for the next 45 minutes."

"I have an idea"

"No Derek. Oh shit I almost forgot."

She pulled the hair tie out of her long blond hair. She fluffed it. She looked 25 at the most.

"We could listen to music"

"Sure"

We sat in the car for 40 minutes. Lila shut off the music.

"Derek I want you to know I love you"

"I love you too Li"

"Lets go"

We get out the car and she fixes herself fluffing her hair.

"You look fine"

She covers herself in a light perfume. And checks her watch.

"3 minutes to show time"

She pulls a small silver dagger and straps it to her other thigh. She pulls down her dress and starts to walk towards the door, I nod and I turn into wolf form, I run around back and I turn into wolf. I find my way inside.

Lila

Derek nods at me and we walk toward our stations. I press open the doors as soon as the clock struck 12. I enter and there is a big guard. I walk up to him

"The hell you doing here girl"

I slowly slide my skirt up then I feel it. I pull out my knife and I stab him before he even knew what the hell I was doing. I walk a little forward until I see a teenage boy. Wolf, he takes one look at me and his jaw drops.

"Like what you see"

"Very much so"

"Well sit so you can get more."

He egarly sits and I straddle him.

"Youre really pretty"

"You too" I whisper in his ear

I brush his hair back. I feel so wrong I havn't done this since I was 15 when I first enacted this shit. I look behind the boy and I see human Derek carrying a sagging body bridal style. I know Isaac can't smell him because his scents are being over powered by lust. I put my arms on his shoulders. Isaac soon becomes more alert. I grab the knife from my thigh and I press it to his throat.

"Yes Derek and I are taking Allison and if you even move a muscle I won't think twice about killing you, wolf. If you tell anyone we were here I will find you myself and slit your pretty little throat."

"Who are you"

"You will find out soon enough now shut up sit here and wait 5 minutes for us to leave"

He pulls out his fang and his nails. He tries to throw me off him but it doesn't work.

"I am a pretty strong protector, you think you are stronger then me that's cute"

I grab his arm and brake it backwards. He cries out in pain.

"Shut up and sit down or I will do a lot worse then breaking your arm."

He whimpers and I get up.

"Oh before I go"

I turn around and slam a needle into his neck. I inject the liquid into his neck.

"A little wolfs bane. Don't worry it will heal you will just be paralyzed for about 10 minutes or so."

I walk off with a sway in my hips. I exit the building and I run towards the car. Derek is sitting in the front seat and Allison is shivering in the back, she has a blanket thrown over her. She was definitely tortured. I got in the passenger seat and I clicked my seatbelt in.

"Go Derek go"

He presses his foot to the pedal. I turn around to Allison.

"Ok Allison I know it hurts and you just want to close your eyes but you have to fight it don't go to sleep"

"Allison please just don't close your eyes do everything but closing your eyes"

Derek pulls over.

"Derek what the hell you doing"

"Just drive I will sit in the back with Allison"

"Wait why"

"You will see"

He gets in the back and grabs her hand.

"Go Lila"

I step on the gas and I go to the hospital.

Derek

I walk away from and towards the scent of blood. I am still listening for Lila.

_"The hell you doing here girl"_

She stabs him, I run into the metal room and I see Allison laying on a table nearly dead, they tortured her, I undid the leather bindings and I grabbed a sheet , I wrapped her in the sheet and I helped her up

_"Like what you see"_

Lila asks

"Very much so" Isaac is the guy she is distracting?

"Well sit so you can get more."

I began to feel very territorial. I picked Allison up bridal style and I carry her out.

_"Youre really pretty"_

"You too" She whisper in his ear.

She looks behind him and seesme carrying Allison. Isaac scenes soon go back to normal and he can sense me, she grabs the knife from her thigh and she presses it to his throat.

"Yes Derek and I are taking Allison and if you even move a muscle I won't think twice about killing you, wolf. If you tell anyone we were here I will find you myself and slit your pretty little throat."

"Who are you"

I leave the building and bolt for the car. About a minute later she enters the car. Allison is shivering in the back, she has a blanket thrown over her

"Go Derek go"

She shouts

I press my foot to the pedal. She turns around to Allison.

"Ok Allison I know it hurts and you just want to close your eyes but you have to fight it don't go to sleep"

"Allison please just don't close your eyes do everything but closing your eyes"

I get an idea and I pull over

"Derek what the hell you doing"

"Just drive I will sit in the back with Allison"

"Wait why"

"You will see"

I get out of the car and I sit in the back I grab her hand and I try and pull the pain away

"Go Lila"

She

steps on the gas and she goes to the hospital.

Maddy

I wake up and the first thing my brain registers is an arm around me. I look behind me and I see Stiles sleeping. I softly turn so I am facing him. I nuzzle my face into his chest.  
He slowly wakes up.

"Hey what time is it"

"No clue"

"Well it's still dark outside so"

"Nice work detective"

"Thank you"

He puts his chin on the top of my head. He rubs circles along my back.

"Stiles, why are you still here"

"What do you mean"

"If was you I would have left ages ago"

"Because my best friends are here and I will be with them till the very end."

"And if I left I wouldn't have such a beautiful girlfriend"

"Named Lydia"

I lightly punch his chest and he laughs.

"No I am serious this is my life, I love it and I wouldn't have it any other way"

I breath in his scent and I try to get as close as possible. He wraps his arms around me and sighs. Why can't we just stay here forever.

Next chapter is the last chapter and it is show down chapter. It will be up sometime before Tuesday. Enjoy and yes there will be a second book just let me catch up on other fanfics. :)

The necklace will make sense next chapter


	15. The End

Stiles

Maddy and I were laying down when my phone rings. I reach over and grab it. I slide the answer button.

"Stiles we have Allison"

"Derek you have Allison is she ok"

"She will live but she is in sever condition"

"What happened"

"They we torturing her Stiles and we took her, we started a war"

"Holy shit"

Maddy upon hearing this sat up in alert.

"Stiles they are coming for you and Maddy you need to get up and fight Max knows where we keep the guns"

"Derek we are not ready for a fight let alone a war."

"I don't care. I have one request Stiles, protect Maddy if she dies her life is going to be so different, she will be hunted and hated and have no control at some points, please Stiles it is all I ever asked"

"Derek I-"

He hangs up.

"Stiles what the hell was that"

"Derek, Sarah we are in troble they started a war"

"What do you mean a war"

"They stole Allison and now they are going to retaliate"

"Stiles what the hell"

"I don't know follow me"

I get up and walk over to Max.

"Max, Derek says you know where they keep the guns"

He gets up and walks over to were Scott was still sleeping, damn he was like a rock. He pulls out a case from under the couch. He opens it and pulls out a hand gun he puts into he bullets and cocks the gun which wakes Scott up immediately sits up

"What the hell."

Before I could say anything there is a pounding on the door. Max tosses Maddy a gun and she caches it in one hand, the door busts open and there are three people standing there. One woman walks inside and right up to Maddy.

"My my Maddy you have grown up quite well."

Maddy presses the gun to the woman's chest.

"Now I wouldn't have done that"

I feel arms grab me and start to pull me away. I look around and they have got Max and Scott held to.

"Why the hell not"

She grabs the gun twists Maddy's arm and spins her so she is holing her arms behind her back.

"Because I said so you little slut. I will kill you"

"I don't think you mean that"

"Oh really"

"Yea you don't have the balls to kill your own grandchild, Ava"

"You're right I don't but he does"

I guy slowly starts walking towards Maddy spinning a knife when I her a gun cock.

"You might want to put the knife down and walk away while you still have a chance asshole"

Lydia was holding a gun to the mans head from behind. I hear a gunshot very close to my ear and I flinch. The man holding me drops to the floor. I turn around and Chris is standing there with a gun in his hand. He hands me a gun and I walk up to Ava.

"Let her go or I shoot you"

"You won't do that Stiles"

"Try me"

I set the gun in place an I lightly tap her temple with it.

"You want to say that again" I warned

She released Maddy and shoved her the the floor. She quickly turns and punches me straight in the jaw. I stumble backwards. She puts the gun to my head.

"Do it just do it, unless your afraid" I try to hide the fact that I am scared as hell

She pulls out a little dagger and places it in the other hand.

"In case someone sneaks up behind me."

"Ava stop don't kill him please, just kill me" Maddy crys

I close my eyes to brace for the bullet to be shot into my brain. But it never was, the gun quickly left my forehead and there was a sound of someone being stabbed. I opened my eyes and Maddy was doubled over in pain. I let out a shrill cry and there is a gunshot. I look up and Chris shot Ava, she fel to the floor, dead. Scott and Max stood there dumbfounded. I get up and I start to ball. I slowly stumble towards Maddy. Max runs over but I stop him.

"Fuck off Max just give me some alone time" I cried

I hear heavy breathing. Maddy is still alive, I run over to her and I pick her up into my arms.

"Maddy I-"

"Shh Stiles it's ok"

"No it's not this is my fault"

"No none of this is your fault, Stiles"

"I am sorry"

"I let you down. You will be back but you won't be the same"

"Stiles I will be back and I will always be the same"

"I-I love you Maddy" I said through choked tears

"I love you St- sti"

Her head rolls off to the side and her chest stops rising and falling. I start to sob.

"Why why does such bad things happen to such good people"

Scott comes up behind me.

"Stiles it's ok she will be back."

"No I ruined her life and made it a living hell she is going to be hated and hunted and it's all because I couldn't protect her"

"Stiles stop crying it's ok she can work through this"

"No no no no no no Scott,"

I rock her back and forth

Maddy

I was curled up next to Stiles when his phone rings. He reaches over to grab it. He answers it.

"Derek you have Allison is she ok"

This conversation was starting to peek my interests.

"What happened"

"Holy shit"

I sat up in alert

"Derek we are not ready for a fight let alone a war."

War, what war.

"Derek I-"

Stiles hung up the phone

"Stiles what the hell was that"

"Derek, Sarah we are in troble they started a war"

"What do you mean a war"

"They stole Allison and now they are going to retaliate"

"Stiles what the hell"

"I don't know follow me"

He gets up and I follow him.

"Max, Derek says you know where they keep the guns"

He gets up and walks over to were Scott was still sleeping. He pulls out a case from under the couch. He opens it and pulls out a hand gun he puts into he bullets and cocks the gun which wakes Scott up immediately sits up

"What the hell."

Before we could say anything there is a pounding on the door. Max tosses me a gun and I catch it in one hand, the door busts open and there are three people standing there. Ava walks inside and right up to me.

"My my Maddy you have grown up quite well."

I presses the gun to the Ava's chest.

"Now I wouldn't have done that"

I quickly glance around and her hunch men are holding Scott, Stiles, and Max down. I regain my stance and I try to act as fearless as possible

"Why the hell not"

She grabs the gun and twists my arm I spin around so my arm doesn't break. Ava is holding my arms behind my back.

"Because I said so you little slut. I will kill you"

"I don't think you mean that"

"Oh really"

"Yea you don't have the balls to kill your own grandchild, Ava"

"You're right I don't but he does"

A guy slowly starts walking towards me, shit I guess this is where I die.

"You might want to put the gun down and walk away while you still have a chance asshole"

Lydia was holding a gun to the mans head from behind. I hear a gunshot near Stiles and I look Chris is holding up a gun for Stiles to take he grabs it and walks over to Ava.

"Let her go or I shoot you"

"You won't do that Stiles"

"Try me"

He cocks the gun and lightly taps her with it

"You want to say that again"

She lets go of me and shoved me the the floor. She quickly turns and punches Stiles straight in the jaw. He stumble backwards. She puts the gun to his head.

"Do it just do it, unless your afraid"

She pulls out a little dagger and places it in the other hand.

"In case someone sneaks up behind me."

"Ava stop don't kill him please, just kill me" I cry

I can't let Stiles die better me then him. I lunge to attack Ava and she turns and plunges the knife straight into my abdomen. I lean over in pain. I fall to the floor. My vision starts to get blurry I feel Stiles lift my upper body into his arms. I fight through the pain just to talk to him one last time

"Maddy I-"

"Shh Stiles it's ok"

"No it's not this is my fault"

Why does he feel this way it was my choice.

"No none of this is your fault, Stiles"

"I am sorry"

"I let you down. You will be back but you won't be the same"

"Stiles I will be back and I will always be the same"

It's a risk I am willing to take

"I-I love you Maddy"

"I love you St- sti" I couldn't hold on any longer I closed my eyes and let go

Authors POV

Maddy laid lifeless in Stiles arms. He cried and wailed.

"Why Maddy why"

He placed her on the floor and walked over to Scott, he embraced Stiles in a huge hug. Scott got a bad feeling that he couldn't shake but before he could get to the bottom of whatever was causing it. Maddy sat straight up and there was a burst of burning light.


	16. Read this

Hey guys this has been Fun. Super duper, the sequel (which is much better) is called Help Me. It is posted. Go check it out


End file.
